Gundam's, Wizard's, Chaos And Books!
by Amylou11987
Summary: Harry Potter had finally done it, Voldermort was dead but Fate was far from finshed with Harry. What chaos will happen now when Harry and the G-boys read some very intresting books, its the start of chaos, that's what.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Harry Potter or GundamWing, they both belong to their respected owners, I'm only borrowing them and please note some of the characters may be a little OOC as I'm not sure how to write them and what not.** 　

**Chapter 1**

It had been two years since fate had given Harry his new life, Harry has a wonderful boyfriend and friends that he also considers his family but the memories from his past life wouldn't let him move on and enjoy his current life. That was when fate decided to make her move to truly help Harry move on by changing his past once and for all, also maybe his future too.　

_Flash back:_

_He'd done it, finally he had defeated Voldermort, the man who had been trying to kill him for the past seven years was dead and his Death Eaters where scattered all over but would soon be caught by the order._

_Harry could hear the students and the teachers cheering but he didn't care anymore, all he wanted was to be left alone to die._

_"Mum, dad, Cedric, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Fred this was for you," whispered Harry as a single tear rolled down his cheek._

_"__Harry... Harry... come on, where going in to celebrate," called Hermione as she was being dragged off by a happy Ron._

_Suddenly before he could answer another voice did it for him.__　"_

_We'll be in a minute 'Moine, you guys go ahead," called Neville._

_"Okay see you in a minute," called Ron as he dragged Hermione off towards the castle._

_"__Harry, before you say anything we understand and all that we hope is that you will find the answers you are looking for," cut in a new voice. _

_"__Luna how did you know what I was going to say?" asked Harry in surprise._

"_I'm a seer Harry, now please go, me and Neville will cover for you as long as we can," said Luna giving Harry a sad smile._

_"__Harry, I know we haven't always been the best of friends but whatever you do please be careful," said Neville putting a hand on Harry's shoulder._

_"__Don't worry I will," said Harry and with that he was gone from the wizarding world. _

_End Flash back:_　

That was all over two years ago in Harry's mind but for Duo Maxwell it had only been a couple of months since the war with Oz had ended and now Duo Maxwell was staying at the home of one of his friends Quature Winner with his other friend's and his boyfriend Heero Yuy when Fated decided to pay him a visit.　

_(Dream)_

_"__Harry my dear child, it seem that taking you out of the wizarding world was not enough, it seems you are still hunted by the ghosts of your past," said Fate as she watched Harry._

_"__I'm sorry, I have tried so hard to move on but they still haunted me.....even after I have left their world," sighed Harry. _

_"__It seems to me then we will have to change your past so that you can have a brighter future," said fate with a smile. _

_(End dream)_

What the occupants of the house didn't know that as they slept was that they where transported to another place on the earth, one that would look somewhat familiar to one black haired and emerald eyed teen.

**The next morning:** 　

Duo got out of his bed slowly, he was comfy and didn't really want to get up but he knew if he didn't get up then Herro would take pleasure of getting him up.　　

F_lash back:_

_"Duo come on, it time to get up," called Herro from outside Duo's door._

_"Okay I'll get up in a sec," mumbled a sleepy Duo from within his covers._

_"You have five minutes, if you're not up then I'm coming in there with a bucket of cold water," said Herro though the door._

_It had been five minutes since Herro had warned Duo about the water and all that could be heard for the next ten minutes was Duo swearing his head off and the other guys all laughing at him._

_End flash back:_

Duo was up and showered in ten minutes, it seemed fine and normal until he heard Herro shouting from the next room.　"Duo, Quature, Trowa, Wufei, get your butts down here now, we have a major problem," shouted Herro in his perfect solider like tone.

"What the hell, what's the rush? It's not like where...Where the hell are we!" cried Quature as he walked into the room. 　

"That's what I would like to know as well," said Trowa as he came down the stairs.

"There's no way......I can't be back here," said a panicky Duo as he came down the stairs, he was back in Hogwarts and they were in the room of requirements.　

Duo and the rest of the gang looked around for a few minutes before Duo decided to try and explain what was going on but before he could propel start, several more people began to appear.

For Duo they was a blast from his past, there was: Hermione Ganger, Ron Weasley, the Weasley twins, Professor Snape, Professor Lupin, Sirius Black, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood.　

They all looked rather disoriented for a couple of seconds until they noticed five other people in the room and they all asked the same question at the same time.　

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND HOW DID WE/YOU GET HERE," everyone shouted at the same time.　

"I think I maybe able to explain this better than anyone else so please all take a seat and I will explain this," said a voice which sounded like it was echoing off the walls.　

Everyone took a seat all weary of each other for the moment all through Hermione was looking at Duo like she knows him.　

"All right everyone, settle down okay? Let me introduce myself, I am what you would all call fate," said a women who appeared out of nowhere she was 5'9 long flowing golden curly hair and wore Greek like clothing. 　

"So why are we here then?" came a drawling voice from a certain blonde haired boy. 　

"You are here to read the books to change the past and to make a better future," said Fate with a small smile.　

"Really and how can we do that with just seven books?" sneered a greasy black haired man.　

"Okay, I think it's best if we introduce ourselves, I'm Hermione," said Hermione, she had bushy brown hair up in a ponytail. 　

"I'm Professor Severus Snape," said Snape, he was in his usual attire which consisted of black,black and more black.　

"I'm Draco Malfoy," said Malfoy with a sneer, he was wear a plain suit while trying to look important.

"I'm Ron Weasley," said Ron, he was wearing muggle clothes while glaring at Malfoy.

"I'm Professor Remus Lupin, also known as Moony," said Remus, in his usual teachers out fit with a smile.

"I'm Sirius Black, ex-con but proven innocent but also known as Padfoot," said Sirius with a glare at Snape which was returned. 　

"I'm Herro" said Herro in an emotionless tone while staring at everyone in the room, making all of them but the other Gundam pilots shudder at the coldness in Heero's voice.　

"I'm Trowa," said Trowa who still couldn't make out these people too well, he didn't trust these people and their weird clothes.　

"I'm Quature," said Quature who was trying to get a good read on their emotions but couldn't because they where to jumbled up.

"Wufei," said Wufei who glared at Duo as if dearing him to make up a nickname for him, which to his and everyone elses shock, Duo didn't.

"I'm Duo but I'm also known as......" said Duo taking in a deep breath and then continued: "Harry James Potter."

**What do you think? Please R+R and well get to the books in the next chapter!!!!! oh and all flames shall be used to light the bonfire the BQQ and the fireworks, so be nice please! Thanks again.**


	2. Chapter 2: The boy who lived Pt1

**I do not own Harry Potter or GundamWing, they both belong to their respected owners, I'm only borrowing them and please note some of the characters may be a little OOC as I'm not sure how to write them and what not. **

**Flash back to the last chapter:**

"I'm Heero," said Heero in an emotionless tone while staring at everyone in the room, making all of them but the other Gundam pilots shudder at the coldness in Heero's voice.

"I'm Trowa," said Trowa who still couldn't make out these people too well, he didn't trust these people and their weird clothes.

"I'm Quature," said Quature who was trying to get a good read on their emotions but couldn't because they where to jumbled up.

"Wufei," said Wufei who glared at Duo as if daring him to make up a nickname for him, which to his and everyone else's shock, Duo didn't.

"I'm Duo but I'm also known as......" said Duo taking in a deep breath and then continued: "Harry James Potter."

**End flash back:**

A choirs of what and you can't be suddenly erupted from one side of the room but what surprised Duo through was that his friend's didn't say anything, like it was like they already knew who he was.

"Please everyone clam down and shut up," said Fate getting rather angry with the wizards and witches in the room.

"But h-he can't be Harry, he disapered two years ago, just after he defeated Voldermort," said Ron while glaring at Duo.

"Ha what gives you the right to say your Harry Potter? I knew that little brat for seven years and I know for a fact you are not him, your just an attention seeking little brat," said Draco while glaring at the G-boy's.

Before anyone knew what was happing Draco Malfoy was staring down the barrel of one Heero Yuy's gun.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't shoot you" whispered Heero so only Draco and the other pilots could hear him.

"I-I you'll get arrested if you do that, my father-" said Draco in a shaky voice.

"Yeah whatever, now let me tell you this, Duo is a true warrior and if I hear any of your bad mouth is about him in any way then you will have to deal with me," growled Wufei.

"He also does not lie," said Quature while glaring at Draco, no one would insult a member of his family.

"Hn," said Heero in agreement while still pointing his gun at Draco.

"Heero love, please put the gun away okay? Any way I can deal with the amazing bouncing ferret," said Duo walking over to Heero and putting his hand on Heero's arm.

Heero lowered his gun and shot Draco a nasty glare as he went to sit by his friends/family who were still rather streamed at ferret-boy.

"Oh and Draco insult me again like that and I will deal with you," said Duo while pulling a rather large gun out of nowhere and aiming it at Draco's head which caused Draco to pee himself.

"Now that over with Mr. Malfoy, you can go change through there," said Fate while pointing a finger at a newly appeared door.

"T-thanks," strutted Draco and he waddled to the other room all the while his trousers making a wet sloshing sound. No one laughed though as they were still in shock over what had just happened.

"Right while he's getting changed let me explain a few things, what Duo said is true. He was once know as Harry James Potter after he killed Voldermort, I gave him a choice to start a new life somewhere else which he jumped at the chance of starting but the ghosts of his past will not let him rest, so we are here to so he can get over his past and have a better future, also welcome back Mr. Malfoy, nice pants," said a happily smiling Fate.

Everyone looked over to see Draco sporting a lovely pair of black pants with white ferrets on them which they all bust in to uncontrollable laugher at.

"Now please everyone, we must get on and read the books," said Fate while making the first book appear.

"I'll read first," said Fate picking up the book.

**Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone**.

"We have to start from the being? Oh boy," said Duo while putting his head in his hands while Heero rubbed his back.

**Chapter one: The Boy Who Lived**　

"They called you the boy-who-lived?" asked Wufei as looked at Duo questioningly.

"Yeah you'll find out why later," said Duo.

**Mr. and Mrs. Dursley of number four Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much.**

"Yeah, if you call a pig in a wig, a walrus and a giraffe normal, ha my foot," said Duo which caused Luna and Neville to snigger

**They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense.**

**Mr. Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills.**

"What an extremely exciting job…," said Quature which lightened the mood in the room.

"May I continue?" said Fate with a small smile playing on her lips.

**He was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large moustache.**

" Walrus-man," cried Luna and Neville at the same time which caused everyone to laugh and a smile to tug on Snap's lips.

**Mrs. Dursley was thin and blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck, which came in very useful as she spent much of her time craning over garden fences, spying on the neighbours. The Dursley's had a small son called Dudley and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere.**

**The Dursleys had everything they wanted, but they also had a secret, and their greatest fear was that somebody would discover it. **

**They didn't think they could bear it if anyone found out about the Potters.**

**Mrs. Potter was Mrs. Dursley's sister, but they hadn't met for several years: in fact, Mrs. Dursley pretended she didn't have a sister because her sister and her good-for-nothing husband were as unDursleyishas it was possible to be. **

**The Dursleys shuddered to think what the neighbours would say if the Potters arrived in the street. **

"Lilly would never go there, she couldn't stand her sister after she left school," said Snape with a glare at the book as if it was Petunia Dursley herself there.

**The Dursleys knew that the Potters had a small son, too, but they had never even seen him. This boy was another good reason for keeping the Potters away, they didn't want Dudley mixing with a child like that. **

"What do they mean a boy like that?" growled Ron, he had known Harry for their inter school years and the war, as far as anyone was concerned Harry Potter was a great person.

**When Mr. and Mrs. Dursley woke up on the dull, grey Tuesday our story starts, there was nothing about the cloudy sky outside to suggest that strange and mysterious things would soon be happening all over the country. **

**Mr. Dursley hummed as he picked out his most boring tie for work and Mrs. Dursley gossiped away happily as she wrestled a screaming Dudley into his high chair.**

"Brat," they all said together which caused the all to look at each other in surprise and shock.

**None of them noticed a large tawny owl flutter past the window.**

"What are they, blind?" said the Weasley twins at the same time, causing everyone to smile.

**At half past eight, Mr. Dursley picked up his briefcase, pecked Mrs. Dursley on the cheek and tried to kiss Dudley goodbye but missed, because Dudley was now having a tantrum and throwing cereal at the walls.**

"What a spoiled little brat," said Fate with just venom it shocked both the G-boys, witches and wizards.

**"Little tyke," chortled Mr. Dursley as he left the house. He got into his car and backed out of number four's drive.**

"Okay, how in the name in all that is holy can you call that little?" said Hermione who up till now had been rather quite.

"I agree with you there Moine" said Duo which caused Hermione to stare at him.

"What did you just call me?" asked a very shocked Hermione, only one person had called her that name.

"Umm I called you Moine?" said Duo and then within five seconds flat he had a crying Hermione hugging the life out of him.

"H-Harry it is you?" said Hermione between sobs.

"Of course it is Moine, please continue Fate she'll be okay in few minutes," said Duo as he hugged a crying Hermione.

"H-Harry if that's really you, what are mine and your dad's animagus forms?" asked Sirius, was this violet eyed boy really his treasured Godson?

"Okay yours is a big black dog which most people mistake for a grim and my dad's was a stag which is also my Patronus," said Duo with a grin at how the witches and wizards face went in shock.

"Harry it is you?" everyone apart from Hermione, Snape, Luna, Neville and the G-boys shouted.

"Okay we can talk after this chapter, may we continue now?" asked Fate who was starting to get a bit annoyed at being interpreted so much.

"Yes," everyone said together, much to their amusement.

**It was on the corner of the street that he noticed the first sign of something peculiar - a cat reading a map.**

"Minne!" cried Sirius happily.

"Minne?" asked Snape raising an eye brow.

"Its McGonagall," Remus explained to the sea of questioning faces and raised eye brow's.

"Ah, I see," muttered Snape while the others just nodded their head.

**For a second, Mr. Dursley didn't realise what he had seen -then he jerked his head around to look again. There was a tabby cat standing on the corner of Privet Drive, but there wasn't a map in sight.**

"Because it got hidden, obviously stupid," Quature said as it was the most obvious thing in the world, which caused Trowa to chuckle at his little one's way of stating things.

**What could he have been thinking of? It must have been a trick of the light. Mr. Dursley blinked and stared at the cat. It stared back.**

**As Mr. Dursley drove around the corner and up the road, he watched the cat in his mirror. It was now reading the sign that said Privet Drive - No, looking at the sign; cats couldn't read maps or signs.**

**Mr. Dursley gave himself a little shake and put the cat out of his mind. As he drove towards town, he thought of nothing except a large order of drills he was hoping to get that day.**

"Whoa someone needs a hobby," said Draco which caused everyone who knew him to look at him like in shock with eyes wide as dinner plates.

"What, I can tell a joke you know," said Draco but everyone else still looked at Draco in shock.

**But on the edge of town, drills were driven out of his mind by something else. As he sat in the usual morning traffic jam, he couldn't help noticing that there seemed to be a lot of strangely dressed people about. People in cloaks.**

"What! Have they gone mad to not bother dressing as Muggles when in the Muggle world?" Snape asked in disbelief.

**Mr. Dursley couldn't bear people who dressed in funny clothes - the get-ups you saw on young people! He supposed this was some stupid new fashion. **

**He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and his eyes fell on a huddle of these weirdoes standing quite close by.**

**They were whispering excitedly together. Mr. Dursley was enraged to see that a couple of them weren't young at all; why, that man had to be older than he was, and wearing an emerald green cloak! The nerve of him! But then it struck Mr. Dursley that this was probably some silly stunt - these people were obviously collecting for something ... yes, that would be it.**

"He really was a complete idiot, wasn't he?" asked Hermione who had now calmed down.

"Yeah he was," said Duo with a sigh.

Hermione removed herself from Duo's lap and sat back down in her chair, next to Ron.

To be continued.

Sorry but one chapter is too long to fit in a whole Harry Potter book chapter for me, so I'm splitting each whole Harry Potter book chapter up into two chapters, please R+R.


	3. Chapter 3: The boy who lived Pt2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or GundamWing, they both belong to their respected owners, and I'm only borrowing them and please note some of the characters may be a little OOC as I'm not sure how to write them and what not.

_**Flash back to the last chapter:**_

_**He really was a complete idiot, wasn't he?" asked Hermione who had now calmed down.**___

"_**Yeah he was," said Duo with a sigh.**_

_**Hermione removed herself from Duo's lap and sat back down in her chair, next to Ron.**___

_End flash back:_

"Look before this goes any further could you please explain to us how there can be magic in this world and why we don't know anything about it?" asked Quature for all the Gundam pilots.

"Well the reason you muggle's don't know anything about magic is because we have had to hide our world away, if you lot ever found out about it you would want magic to fix all of your problems," said Ron sounding a lot like Malfoy.

"Whoa hold on there what the hell is a muggle and what gives you the right to say that if we knew all about magic that we would want it to solve all of our problems?" asked Duo in shock, he wouldn't let Malfoy walk all over him.

"I'm sorry please forgive him. He has what we like to call foot-insert-mouth disease." said Hermione which got a small smile from Duo.

"Hn," said Herro waving his hand as to say forget it but he still sent Ron an icy glare.

While this was all going on Fate was watching the interaction between the five Gundam pilots, noticing that they were very close and they cared for each other a lot.

"Can we please carry on with story now please?" asked Fate, she didn't want a fight to break out.

"Yes, I would like to get out of here sometime this year," said Draco with a mock bored tone.

"Yes, I have some every important potions that I need to tend to," said Snape with a sneer.

"Okay can I continue then?" said Fate with a sigh.

'If this doesn't get better soon then nothing will ever change,' thought Duo while watching the other people in the room glare at each other.

_**The traffic moved on, and a few minutes later, Mr. Dursley arrived in the Grunnings car park, his mind back on . Dursley always sat with his back to the window in his office on the ninth floor. If he hadn't, he might have found it harder to concentrate on drills that morning. He didn't see the owls swooping past in broad daylight, though the people down in the street did; they pointed and gazed open-mouthed as owl after owl sped overhead.**_

"What are they doing? Are they trying to catch fly's or something?" Towra asked with a chuckle.

"No you fool, most people have never seen an owl let alone seen one in broad day light before," said Snape which caused everyone in the room to flinch.

Before he knew what hit him Snape had a very pissed look Quature lunging at him while Duo and Wufei tried to hold him back.

"Quature clam down man, we don't want you going Zero on his ass……well not yet anyway," said Wufei, if looks could kill Snape would be dead a thousand times over.

"Quature come on clam down, you can kill him later okay?" said Duo but anybody who looked into his eyes would have sworn they flashed A.K green for a moment before they when back to normal.

"Okay you win this time but if he ever insults him again like that I WILL KILL HIM," growled Quature who went and sat on Towra's lap.

"Professor Snape I'll tell you this now, please just shut up before you get a bullet in your head," said Duo with a relived sigh that Quatre hadn't gone Zero on them.

"Whatever Potter," said Snape with a wave of his hand, though he wouldn't shut up just because Potter of all people asked him to.

"Okay I'm continuing now," Said Fate with an angry sigh.

_**Most of them had never seen an owl even at night time. Mr. Dursley, however, had a perfectly normal, owl-free morning.**_

_**He yelled a five different people. He made several important telephone calls and shouted a bit more. He was in a very good mood until lunch-time, when he thought he'd stretch his legs and walk across the road to buy himself a bun from the baker's opposite.**_

"He really likes to shout doesn't he?" asked Wufei.

"You have no idea," said Duo with a sad sigh.

"Hn," said Herro while glaring at the book as if he could set it would on fire.

_**He'd forgotten all about the people in cloaks until he passed a group of them next to the baker's. He eyed them angrily as he passed. **_

_**He didn't know why, but they made him uneasy. **_

_**This lot were whispering excitedly, too, and he couldn't see a single collecting tin. It was on his way back past them, clutching a large doughnut in a bag, that he caught a few words of what they were saying.**_

_**"The Potters, that's right, that's what I heard -""- yes, their son, Harry **_**–" **　

At this everyone in the room apart from Draco, Snape and Herro he was still glaring at the book.

_**Mr. Dursley stopped dead. Fear flooded him. He looked back at the whisperers as if he wanted to say something to them, but thought better of it.**_

"You know sometimes I used to wish he would drop dead, and to be honest I'm surprised he hasn't had a heart attack yet," said Duo, trying to lighten the mood.

This caused everyone to chuckle lightly and the other G-boys to mentally sight in relief; it was nice to see Duo with that look of mischief back in his eye.

_**He dashed back across the road, hurried up to his office, snapped at his secretary not to disturb him, seized his telephone and had almost finished dialling his home number when he changed his mind. He put the receiver back down and stroked his moustache, thinking...**_

_**No, he was being stupid. Potter wasn't such an unusual name. **_

"OH yeah how many people have got the name Potter?" said Snape in a sarcastic tone.

"Umm there's a lot more than you think," Quature answered.

"Oh," said Snape who then quietly carried on scowling at everyone.

_**He was sure there were lots of people called Potter who had a son called Harry. Come to think of it, he wasn't even sure his nephew was called Harry. He'd never even seen the boy. It might have been Harvey. Or Harold. There was no point in worrying Mrs. Dursley; she always got so upset at any mention of her sister. He didn't blame her - if he'd had a sister like that... but all the same, those people in cloaks...**_

"Oi what wrong with cloaks? They keep you warm," Ron complained in his normal loud mouth way.

"Nothing wrong with them, his a stupid muggle," said Draco with a look of horror on his face as he had just agreed with a Weasley.

_**He found it a lot harder to concentrate on drills that afternoon, and when he left the building at five o'clock, he was still so worried that he walked straight into someone just outside the door.**_　

_**"Sorry," he grunted, as the tiny old man stumbled and almost fell.**_

"Wow, now I'm truly impressed, he knows how to apologize and to a person in a cloak to," Wufei said sarcastically.

_**It was a few seconds before Mr. Dursley realised that the man was wearing a violet cloak. **_

_**He didn't seem at all upset at being almost knocked to the ground. On the contrary, his face split into a wide smile and he said in a squeaky voice-**_

"Professor Flitwick? Nah it can be him, I mean what in Merlin's name would he be doing in the muggle world and in his wizarding robes too?" asked Sirius while using his hardly ever seen brain.

"Beats me Padfoot," said Remus.

A polite cough to get their attention brought them back to reality, causing Herro to smirk slightly at the wizard's stupidity.

_**That made passers-by stare: "Don't be sorry my dear sir, for nothing could upset me today! Rejoice, for You-Know-Who has gone at last! Even Muggles like your self should be celebrating this happy, happy day!"**_

"Oh of all the silly things to say and to a muggle as well," whispered Snape with his head in his hands.

_**And the old man hugged Mr. Dursley around the middle and walked off.**_

_**Mr. Dursley stood rooted to the spot. He had been hugged by a complete stranger. He also thought he had been called a Muggle, whatever that was.**_

_**He was rattled. He hurried to his car and set off home, hoping he was imagining things, which he had never hoped before, because he didn't approve of imagination.**_

_**As he pulled into the driveway at number four, the first thing he saw - and it didn't improve his mood - was the tabby cat he'd spotted that morning. It was now sitting on his garden wall. He was sure it was the same one; it had the same markings around its eyes.**_

_**"Shoo!" said Mr. Dursley loudly.**_　

"Yeah like that will work on Minnie," said the twins at the same time.

_**The cat didn't move. It just gave him a stern look.**_

"Hey look, she doing an impression of you Herro," said Duo which earned him a glare from Herro.　

_**Was this normal cat behaviour, Mr. Dursley wondered? Trying to pull himself together, he let himself into the house. He was still determined not to mention anything to his wife.**_

_**Mrs. Dursley had had a nice, normal day. She told him over dinner all about Mrs. Next Door's problems with her daughter and how Dudley had learnt a new word (Shan't).**_

"Wow such an incredible exciting day, I'm really jealous…not," said Draco his voice dripping with sarcasm.

**Mr. Dursley tried to act normally. When Dudley had been put to bed, he went into the living-room in time to catch the last report on the evening news:**

_**"And finally, bird-watchers everywhere have reported that the nation's owls have been behaving very unusually today. **_

_**Although owls normally hunt at night and are hardly ever seen in daylight, there have been hundreds of sightings of these birds flying in every direction since sunrise.**_

_**Experts are unable to explain why the owls have suddenly changed their sleeping pattern." The news reader allowed himself a grin. **_

"_**Most mysterious. And now, over to Jim McGuffin with the weather. Going to be any more showers of owls tonight, Jim?"**_

_**"Well, Ted," said the weatherman, "I don't know about that, but it's not only the owls that have been acting oddly today. Viewers as far apart as Kent, Yorkshire and Dundee have been phoning in to tell me that instead of the rain that I promised yesterday, they've had a downpour of shooting stars!**_

"Whoa cool I've always want to see a shooting star," said Quature, eyes shining bright as he thought about what a shooting star might look like.

_**Perhaps people have been celebrating Bonfire Night early. It's not until next week, folks! But I can promise a wet night tonight."**_

"Muggles won't ever really believe in magic you could walk right up to them and case a spell and they wouldn't believe it," said Duo shaking his head.　

"Well you can blame us really? A part from Quature we've never seen magic," said Towra causing the others in the room to give the five plots a strange look.

"Now moving on," said Fate with a glare that's said 'interpret me in the next ten minutes and I _will_ hurt you.'

_**Perhaps people have been celebrating Bonfire Night early. It's not until next week, folks! But I can promise a wet night tonight."**_

"Why do I get the strange feeling that a wizard has his hands in this one?" said Fate which caused the others to look strangely at her and shake their head.　

_**Mr. Dursley sat frozen in his armchair. Shooting stars all over the place? And a whisper, a whisper about the Potters...Mrs. Dursley came into the living-room carrying two cups of tea. It was no good. He'd have to say something to her. He cleared his throat nervously. "Er - Petunia, dear - you haven't heard from your sister lately, have you?"**_

_**As he expected, Mrs. Dursley looked shocked and angry. After all, they normally pretended she didn't have a sister.**_

"Why would she do that?" asked Draco with a slight frown on his face.

"Wait and see," was all Duo said.

_**"No," she said sharply. "Why?"**_

_**"Funny stuff on the news," Mr. Dursley mumbled. "Owls... shooting stars... and there were a lot of funny-looking people in town today..."**_

"_**So?" snapped Mrs. Dursley.**_

_**"Well, I just thought... maybe ... it was something to do with ... you know ... her lot." **_

"This caused all the wizards in the room to growl at the book and the pilots look at it like it was an Oz solider.　

_**Mrs. Dursley sipped her tea through pursed lips. Mr. Dursley wondered whether he dared tell her he'd heard the name 'Potter'.**_

_**He decided he didn't dare. Instead he said, as casually as he could, "Their son - he'd be about Dudley's age now wouldn't he?"**_

_**"I suppose so," said Mrs. Dursley stiffly.**_

_**"What's his name again? Howard isn't it?"**_

_**"Harry. Nasty, common name, if you ask me."**_

"Oh and Dudley's a real nice name," said Wufei.

"Well she thinks it is," Herro answered.

"Okay everyone after this chapter is finished we will all have a popper chat and explain a few things okay," said Fate getting a nod from everyone she then continued "Good."

_**Oh, yes," said Mr. Dursley, his heart sinking horribly.**_

_**"Yes, I quite agree."**_

_**He didn't say another word on the subject as they went upstairs to bed. **_

_**While Mrs. Dursley was in the bathroom, Mr. Dursley crept to the bedroom window and peered down into the front garden. The cat was still there. It was staring down Privet Drive as though it was waiting for something.**_

_**Was he imagining things?**_

"Eh…didn't he say that he did approve any kind of imagination?" said Ron causing the others to smile.

_**Could all this have anything to do with the Potters? If it did ... if it got out that they were related to a pair of - well, he didn't think he could bear Dursleys got into bed. Mrs. Dursley fell asleep quickly but Mr. Dursley lay awake, turning it all over in his mind. **_

"He has a brain?" said Snape raising an eye brow.

_**His last, comforting thought before he fell asleep was that even if the Potters were involved, there was no reason for them to come near him and Mrs. Dursley. **_

_**The Potters knew very well what he and Petunia thought about them and their kind ... He couldn't see how he and Petunia could get mixed up in anything that might be going on. He yawned and turned over. It couldn't affect them ...How very wrong he was**_.

"Damn right he was wrong the stupid walrus," said Fred and George at the same time.

_**Mr. Dursley might have been drifting into an uneasy sleep, but the cat on the wall outside was showing no sign of sleepiness. **_

_**It was sitting as still as a statue, its eyes fixed unblinkingly on the far corner of Privet Drive. It didn't so much as quiver when a car door slammed in the next street, nor when the two owls swooped overhead**__._

_**In fact, it was nearly midnight before the cat moved at all.**_

_**A man appeared on the corner the cat had been watching, appeared so suddenly and silently you'd have thought he'd just popped out of the ground.**_

_**The cat's tail twitched and its eyes narrowed.**_

_**Nothing like this man had been seen in Privet Drive. He was tall, thin and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt.**_

"Okay…first Professor McGonagall, then Professor Flitwick and now the Headmaster…what in Merlin's name is happening, there a teacher conference?" asked Duo.

_**He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak which swept the ground and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice. This man's name was Albus Dumbledore.**_

"Oh look it's the meddling old fool," said Snape in a mock happy voice.

_**Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realise that he had just arrived in a street where everything from his name to his boots was unwelcome. **_

_**He was busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something. But he did seem to realise he was being watched, because he looked up suddenly at the cat, which was still staring at him from the other end of the street. **_

_**For some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him. He chuckled and muttered, "I should have known."**_

_**He had found what he was looking for in his inside pocket.**_

_**It seemed to be a silver cigarette lighter. He flicked it open, held it up in the air and clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop**_

"Wow…I want one," said Quature with eyes as wide as dinner plates.

_**He clicked it again - the next lamp flickered into darkness. Twelve times he clicked the Put-Outer, until the only lights left in the whole street were two tiny pinpricks in the distance, which were the eyes of the cat watching him.**_

_**If anyone looked out of their window now, even the beady-eyed Mrs. Dursley, they wouldn't be able to see anything that was happening down on the pavement. **_

_**Dumbledore slipped the Put-Outer back inside his cloak and set off down the street towards number four, where he sat down on the wall next to the cat.**_

_**He didn't look at it, but after a moment he spoke to it."Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall."**_

"I knew it! It was really her," said Duo making the others pilots smile.

_**He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather severe looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had had around its eyes. **_

_**She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. **_

_**She looked distinctly ruffled.**_

_**"How did you know it was me?" she asked.**_

_**"My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly."**_

_**"You'd be stiff too if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day," said Professor McGonagall.**_

_**"All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here."**_

"Oh look a one year old boy lost his parents and the wizarding world decides to throw a huge party," Duo said sadly as Herro tightened his grip around Duo, the other pilots to become a bit more protective of Duo and the wizards/witches to bow their head in shame.

_**Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily.**_

_**"Oh yes, everyone's celebrating all right," she said impatiently. "You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no - even the Muggles noticed something's going on. It was on their news." She jerked her head back at the Dursleys' dark living-room window. "I heard it. Flocks of owls ... shooting stars ... Well, they're not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent - I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense."**_

"It just had to be him, he always was an idiot," sneered Snape at the mention of _Dedalus Diggle's name._

_**You can't blame them," said Dumbledore gently. "We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years."**_

"Eleven more years of terror…" he said bitterly with unshed tears in his eyes.

_**"I know that," said Professor McGonagall irritably. "But that's no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes swapping rumours."**_

_**She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore here, as though hoping he was going to tell her something, but he didn't, so she went on: "A fine thing it would be if, on the very day You-Know-Who seems to have disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all. I suppose he really has gone, Dumbledore?"**_

_**"It certainly seems so," said Dumbledore. "We have much to be thankful for.**_

_**Would you care for a sherbet lemon?"**_

_**"A what?"**_

_"__**A sherbet lemon. They're a kind of Muggle sweet I'm rather fond of."**_

"Oh dear lord he even offered them back then?" said Duo while shaking his head.

_**"No, thank you," said Professor McGonagall coldly, as though she didn't think this was the moment for sherbet lemons.**_

_**"As I say, even if You-Know-Who has gone -"**_

_**"My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like your self can call him by his name? All this 'You-Know-Who' nonsense - for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name: Voldemort".**_

All of the people in the room apart from Duo and the pilots shuddered at the name.

_**Professor McGonagall flinched, but Dumbledore, who was un-sticking two sherbet lemons, seemed not to notice.**_

_**"It all gets so confusing if we keep saying 'You-Know-Who.' I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying Voldemort' s name."**_

_**"I know you haven't," said Professor McGonagall, sounding half-exasperated, half-admiring. "But you're different. Everyone knows you're the one You-Know - oh, all right, Voldemort -was frightened of"**_

"Yes, she said his name and that is true about the two," Duo muttered.

_**"You flatter me," said Dumbledore calmly. "Voldemort had powers I will never have."**_

_**"Only because you're too - well - noble to use them."**_

_**"It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs."**_

"Oh bugger Fred, George, I owe you two 10 gallons," Grumbled Ron.

"And why pray tell would you owe them money?" asked Hermione with eyes that made Ron want to run for the hills.

"Oh no reason," said Ron while not daring to look Hermione in the face.__

_**Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore and said, "The owls are nothing to the rumours that are flying around. You know what everyone's saying? About why he's disappeared?**_

_**About what finally stopped him?" It seemed that Professor McGonagall had reached the point she was most anxious to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting on a cold hard wall all day, for neither as a cat nor as a woman had she fixed Dumbledore with such a piercing stare as she did now.**_

_**It was plain that whatever 'everyone' was saying, she was not going to believe it until Dumbledore told her it was true. Dumbledore, however, was choosing another sherbet lemon and did not answer.**_

_**"What they're saying," she pressed on, "is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters. The rumour is that Lily and James Potte**_r, _**are - are - that they're - dead.**_

Duo was sat in Herro's lap silently crying on to Herro's shoulder why he rubbed circles on his back and whispered in his ear, the other pilots gave comfort in their own silent way.

_**Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped.**_

_**"Lily and James ... I can't believe it ... I didn't want to believe it ... Oh, Albus ..."**_

_**Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. "I know ... I know ..." he said heavily.**_

_**Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on. "That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potter's son, Harry."**_

"I can believe he's just talking it about it like nothings happened," yelled Duo in anger and sadness.

_**"But - he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little boy. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Harry Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke - and that's why he's gone."**_

_**Dumbledore nodded glumly.**_

_**"It's - it's true?" faltered Professor McGonagall. "After all he's done ... all the people he's killed ... he couldn't kill a little boy? It's just astounding ...of all the things to stop him ... but how in the name of heaven did Harry survive?"**_

_**"We can only guess," said Dumbledore. "We may never know."**_

_**Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles. Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took out a watch from his pocket and examined it. It was a very odd watch. **_

_**It had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving around the edge. It must have made sense to Dumbledore, though, because he put it back in his pocket and said, "Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?"**_

"Wait they asked Hagrid bring Harry!" asked Ron in shock.

_**"Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "And I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you're here, of all places?"**_

_**"I've come to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle.**_

_**They're the only family he has left now."**_

_**You don't mean - you can't mean the people who live here?" cried Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four. "Dumbledore - you can't."**_

"I fully agree with her," said Wufei, shocked at what the Headmaster was planning.

_**I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son - I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Harry Potter come and live here!"**_

_**"It's the best place for him," said Dumbledore firmly. "His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he's older. I've written them a letter."**_

"A letter? Is the Headmaster slowly going senile?" asked Snape in shock.

_**"A letter?" repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. "Really Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand him!**_

"That is an understatement…" Muttered Draco.

_**He'll be famous - a legend - I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harry Potter Day in future - there will be books written about Harry - every child in our world will know his name!"**_

_**"Exactly," said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. "It would be enough to turn any boy's head. Famous before he can walk and talk! Famous for something he won't even remember! Can't you see how much better off he'll be, growing up away from all that until he's ready to take it?"**_

"Yes that is a good point, but still...there must be somebody else who he could have been sent to?" asked Hermione, going into her thinking mode.

_**Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed and then said, "Yes - yes, you're right, of course.**_

"What the…she never backs down…" said a shocked Snape.

_**But how is the boy getting here Dumbledore?"**_

_**She eyed his cloak suddenly as though she thought he might be hiding Harry underneath it.**_

"Ugh…I really hope not…" said Hermione with a look of disgust on her face.

_**"Hagrid's bringing him."**_

_**You think it - wise - to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?"**_

_**"I would trust Hagrid with my life," said Dumbledore.**_

_**"I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place," said Professor McGonagall grudgingly, "but you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tend to - what was that?"**_

_**A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky - and a huge motorbike fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them.**_

"That seems familiar," said Sirius as he tried to think why.

_**If the motorbike was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so wild - long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of dustbin lids and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins. In his vast muscular arms he was holding a bundle of blankets.**_

_**"Hagrid," said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. "At last. And where did you get that motorbike?"**_

_**"Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir," said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorbike as he spoke. "Young Sirius Black lent it me."**_

"I will not say anything…" Snape said while rolling his eyes.

_**I've got him, sir."**_

_**"No problems, were there?"**_

_**"No, sir - house was almost destroyed but I got him out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. He fell asleep as we were flyin' over Bristol."**_

_**Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby boy, fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet-black hair over his forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning.**_

_**"Is that where - ?" whispered Professor McGonagall.**_

_**"Yes," said Dumbledore. "He'll have that scar forever."**_

_**"Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?"**_

_**"Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in useful. I have one myself above my left knee which is a perfect map of the London Underground. Well - give him here, Hagrid - we'd better get this over with."'**_

_**Dumbledore took Harry in his arms and turned towards the Dursleys' house.**_

_**"Could I - could I say goodbye to him, sir?" asked Hagrid.**_

_**He bent his great shaggy head over Harry and gave him what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss.**_

_**Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog.**_

"Was that you Black? Wanted to help Hagrid out?" asked Snape with an evil smile while was Remus trying to hold Sirius back from hitting Snape.

_**"Shhh!" hissed Professor McGonagall. "You'll wake the Muggles!"**_

_**"S-s-sorry," sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. "But I c-c-can't stand it - Lily an' James dead - an' poor little Harry off ter live with Muggles -"**_

_**"Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found," Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. He laid Harry gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Harry's blankets and then came back to the other two. For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out.**__._

"I hate that stupid twinkle" said Duo

_**"Well," said Dumbledore finally, "that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations."**_

_**Yeah," said Hagrid in a very muffled voice. "I'll be takin' Sirius his bike back. G'night, Professor McGonagall - Professor Dumbledore, sir."**_

"But why isn't Black there to get the boy wh…" with that Snape slapped his forehead "…that dumb mutt is probably going after the Death Eaters, so typical Black…really."

_**Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself on to the motorbike and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night.**_

_**"I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall," said Dumbledore, nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply**__._

_**Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer. He clicked it once and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street.**_

_**He could just see the bundle of blankets on the step of number four.**_

_**"Good luck, Harry," he murmured. He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak he was gone.**_

_**A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. Harry Potter rolled over inside his blankets without waking up. **_

"They lefty you on the door step with a letter!" shouted everyone at the same time

_**One small hand closed on the letter beside him and he slept on, not knowing he was special, not knowing he was famous, not knowing he would be woken in a few hours' time by Mrs. Dursley's scream as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles, nor that he would spend the next few weeks being prodded and pinched by his cousin Dudley ...He couldn't know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: "To Harry Potter - the boy who lived!"**_

So this was the end of the first chapter, should I read the next chapter?" asked Fate waiting for everyone else to respond

"I think we should take it in turns" said Hermione

"That's a lovely idea Hermione well Snape your next" said fate handing a grumbling Snape the book"

"Fine the it can't hurt." He said as he opened the book by the second chapter.

**To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4: The Vanishing Glass

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or GundamWing, they both belong to their respected owners, and I'm only borrowing them and please note some of the characters may be a little OOC as I'm not sure how to write them and what not. **

Chapter 4

Flash Back:

**One small hand closed on the letter beside him and he slept on, not knowing he was special, not knowing he was famous, not knowing he would be woken in a few hours' time by Mrs. Dursley's scream as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles, nor that he would spend the next few weeks being prodded and pinched by his cousin Dudley ...He couldn't know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: "To Harry Potter - the boy who lived!"**

"So this was the end of the first chapter, should I read the next chapter?" asked Fate waiting for everyone else to respond.

"I think we should take it in turns," said Hermione.

"That's a lovely idea Hermione, well Snape your next," said Fate handing a grumbling Snape the book.

"Fine then it can't hurt," Snape said as he opened the book by the second chapter.

End of Flash back:

Chapter Two: The **Vanishing Glass**

"Well that interesting," said Snape with amused tone.

"What? You finally figured out how to get the grease out of your hair?" Quipped Sirius.

"No you stupid mutt the name of the chapter," said Snape with voice dripping with venom.

"Now now children stop fighting and be good," said Fate with a stern look

"Fine," said Snape who then started to read.

**Nearly ten years had passed since the Dursleys had woken up to find their nephew on the front step, but Privet Drive had hardly changed at all. The sun rose on the same tidy front gardens and lit up the brass number four on the Dursleys' front door; it crept into their living room, which was almost exactly the same as it had been on the night when Mr. Dursley had seen that Fateful news report about the owls. Only the photographs on the mantelpiece really showed how much time had passed. Ten years ago, there had been lots of pictures of what looked like a large pink beach ball wearing different-colored bobble hats - but Dudley Dursley was no longer a baby,**

"Oh what a surprise that is," said Sirius sarcastically.

**and now the photographs showed a large, blond boy riding his first bicycle, on a roundabout at the fair, playing a computer game with his father,**

"A what?" asked nearly half of the group.

"A little device with games on it," Said Duo with a small chuckle at the dumfounded looks on the magic users faces.

**being hugged and kissed by his mother. The room held no sign at all that another boy lived in the house, too**

**At this many what could be taken as growls where heard from the pilots which made the wizards uncomfortable. **

**Yet Harry Potter was still there, asleep at the moment, but not for long. His Aunt Petunia was awake, and it was her shrill voice which made the first noise of the day.**

"Oh Joy's of having a banshee as an alarm clock," said Duo get a few very confused looks form the pilots.

"I'll explain after the chapter guys, don't sweat it," said Duo who notice the others had relaxed a little but Heero was being his cold hard self.

"Hn," was all that Duo heard him say.

**"Up! Get up! Now!"**

**Harry woke with a start. His aunt rapped on the door again.**

**"Up!" she screeched. Harry heard her walking towards the kitchen and then the sound of the frying pan being put on the cooker. He rolled on to his back and tried to remember the dream he had been having. It had been a good one. There had been a flying motorbike in it. He had a funny feeling he'd had the same dream before.**

"You know I had that dream for about three years before I got my letter," said Duo with a faraway look on his face.

"Hey I remember you told me about that dream before," said Quatre with smile.

"Can we continue please?" said Snape with a sneer.

"Of course please continue Professor," said Duo in a fuck-off tone of voice.

**His aunt was back outside the door.**

**"Are you up yet?" she demanded.**

**"Nearly," said Harry.**

**"Well, get a move on, I want you to look after the bacon. And don't you dare let it burn, I want everything perfect on Duddy's birthday."**

**Harry groaned.**

**"What did you say?" his aunt snapped through the door.**

**"Nothing, nothing ..."**

"Umm Fate? I would put up a very good silencing charm on them in about three seconds or we will lose our hearing," said Duo who was trying to keep his ears away for Heero.

**Dudley's birthday - how could he have forgotten? Harry got slowly out of bed and started looking for socks. He found a pair under his bed and, after pulling a spider off one of them, put them on. Harry was used to spiders, because the cupboard under the stairs was full of them, and that was where he slept.**

"HE WHAT!!" roared everyone in anger but then suddenly realized that there was no sound coming from them and they all turn and glared at the book and at Fate.

"When you have calmed down I will undo the charm, apart from Mr Snape you will all stay silence," Fate said with a nod to Snape to continue reading.

"**When he was dressed he went down the hall into the kitchen. The table was almost hidden beneath all Dudley's birthday presents. It looked as though Dudley had got the new computer he wanted, not to mention the second television and the racing bike.**

**Exactly why Dudley wanted a racing bike was a mystery to Harry, as Dudley was very fat and hated exercise - unless of course it involved punching somebody. Dudley's favourite punch-bag was Harry,**

"WHAT!!"

"Oh that is so it, when I get my hand's on her I am going to strangle her," said Quatre and Sirius at the same time.

'Don't do that again," said Wufei, he wouldn't let them know that it scared him.

"Hey we got our voices back!" said Ron in surprise while the pilots just looked at him with an 'I would of never of guessed' look.

"Yes but I will put the charm back up if you carry on," warned Fate with a glare.

"Yes Ma'am," said everyone apart from the pilots who just nodded their heads.

"but he couldn't often catch him. Harry didn't look it, but he was very fast.

"Yeah and don't we know it," said Towra with a chuckle.

."Oh shut it Towra, it was one time," said Duo who was slowly going very red.

"What happened?" asked Hermione as the other magic users paid more attention.

"Well there was this one time that we had to do something important and the only way we could do it if one of us was to dress as a girl and well Duo here got picked to do it," said Wufei with a grin on his face.

"Oh fuck off Wufei, you thought I was a girl until I told you who I was," said Duo with his own grin.

"Hey we all did apart from Heero," said Quatre.

"Hn," was all they got from Heero which made Duo smile even more while he hugged Heero.

**Perhaps it had something to do with living in a dark cupboard, but Harry had always been small and skinny for his age.**

This comment caused Heero to whisper something in Duo's ear and he turn red for the best part of ten minutes.

"**He looked even smaller and skinnier than he really was because all he had to wear were old clothes of Dudley's and Dudley was about four times bigger than he was.**

**Harry had a thin face, knobbly knees, black hair and bright-green eyes.**

"**He wore round glasses held together by a lot of Sellotape because of all the times Dudley had punched him on the nose.**

**The only thing Harry liked about his appearance was a very thin scar on his forehead which was shaped like a bolt of lightning. He had had it as long as he could remember and the first question he could ever remember asking his aunt was how he had got it.**

"You liked your scar?" asked Draco with a look of shock.

"I didn't know how I got it back then," said Duo with a sad tone causing Heero's grip to tighten on Duo.

**"In the car crash when your parents died," she had said. "and don't ask questions."**

**Don't ask questions - that was the first rule for a quiet life with the Dursleys.**

**Uncle Vernon entered the kitchen as Harry was turning over the bacon.**

"Slave labour!" muttered Remus and Sirius angrily while the others nodded and glared at the book.

**"Comb your hair!" he barked, by way of a morning greeting.**

"That will not help," Sirius said with a faraway look on his face while Remus just nodded sadly.

**About once a week, Uncle Vernon looked over the top of his newspaper and shouted that Harry needed a haircut. Harry must have had more haircuts than the rest of the boys in his class put together, but it made no difference, his hair simply grew that way - all over the place.**

"Just like his father," said Remus with a smile full of memories.

**Harry was frying eggs by the time Dudley arrived in the kitchen with his mother. Dudley looked a lot like Uncle Vernon. He had a large, pink face, not muck neck, small, watery blue eyes and thick, blond hair that lay smoothly on his thick, fat head. Aunt Petunia often said that Dudley looked like a baby angel - Harry often said that Dudley looked like a pig in a wig.**

At that everyone burst out laughing hysterically and were now rolling on the ground with tears in their eyes even Heero and the other pilots gave a slight laugh .

**Harry put the plates of egg and bacon on the table, which was difficult as there wasn't much room. Dudley, meanwhile was counting his presents His face fell.**

**"Thirty-six," he said, looking up at his mother and father. "That's two less than last year."**

At that everyone stopped laughing and stared with unbelieving eyes at the book.

"He actually gets thirty-nine presents?"I don't get that," said Draco who was starting to find a new understanding and sense of remorse towards Harry.

"You bloody Dursley's, even Malfoy here doesn't get so spoiled like your pig of a child!" yelled Ron at the book.

**"Darling, you haven't counted Auntie Marge's present, see, it's here under this big one from Mummy and Daddy."**

"He still refers to his parents as Mummy and Daddy?" asked Remus incredulously.

"Yeah I found it quite funny," said Duo with a small smile.

**"All right then, thirty-seven then," said Dudley, going red in the face.**

"Spoiled brat," said Fate which caused everyone to look at her with shocked faces.

**Harry, who could see a huge Dudley tantrum coming on, began wolfing down his bacon as fast as possible in case Dudley turned the table over.**

**"Aunt Petunia obviously scented danger too, because she said quickly, "And we'll buy you another two presents while we're out today. How's that popkin? Two more presents. Is that all right?"**

**Dudley thought for a moment. It looked like hard work.**

**Everyone laughed at this.**

**Finally he said slowly, "So I'll have thirty ... thirty ..."**

"Thirty nine, sweetums," said Aunt Petunia.

"Dear lord the child can't even count without help," muttered Snape, glad that at least his dunderheads could do basic things like count.

**"Oh." Dudley sat down heavily and grabbed the nearest parcel. "All right then."**

**Uncle Vernon chuckled. "Little tyke wants his money's worth, just like his father. Atta boy, Dudley!" He ruffled Dudley's hair.**

**"Yeah he got that all right and the rest," said Duo in an angry tone**

**At that moment the telephone rang**

**and Aunt Petunia went to answer it while Harry and Uncle Vernon watched Dudley unwrap the racing bike, a cine-camera, a remote control airplane, sixteen new computer games and a video recorder. **

**He was ripping the paper off a gold wristwatch when Aunt Petunia came back from the telephone, looking both angry and worried.**

**"Bad news, Vernon," she said. "Mrs. Figg's broken her leg. She can't take him." She jerked her head in Harry's direction.**

"HIS NAME IS HARRY YOU HORSE FACED BITCH!" shouted Heero which caused everyone to jump and Duo to fall from Heero's lap.

"H-Heero," Duo said in shock while the other's just looked at Heero speechless, where was their perfect soldier gone?

**Dudley's mouth fell open in horror but Harry's heart gave a leap. Every year on Dudley's birthday his parents took him and a friend to, adventure parks, hamburger bars or the cinema. Every year, Harry was left behind with Mrs. Figg, a mad old lady who lived two streets away.**

**"They left you behind every year! The injustice," said Wufei with a snarl.**

"Yeah they said the freak didn't deserve any treats," said Duo with a sad tone which caused Heero to make him face him and pull him into a loving kiss.

"Do not call yourself a freak ever again," growled Heero as he snuggled with Duo.

**Harry hated it there. The whole house smelled of cabbage and Mrs. Figg made him look at all the cats she'd ever owned.**

"Oh that sound like a world of fun," said Quatre in a sarcastic tone.

"**"Now what?" said Aunt Petunia, looking furiously at Harry as though he'd planned this.**

**Harry knew he ought to feel sorry that Mrs. Figg had broken her leg, but it wasn't easy when he reminded himself it would be a whole year before he had to look at Tibbles, Snowy, My Paws and Tufty again.**

**"We could phone Marge," Uncle Vernon suggested.**

**"Don't be silly Vernon, she hates the boy."**

**The Dursleys often spoke about Harry like this, as though he wasn't there - or rather, as though he was something very nasty that couldn't understand them, like a slug.**

At that all of the magic users including Draco, yes Draco, conjingured a piece of parchment and a quill and started scribbling on it like mad. They would put their lists together after they were ready with the book, which caused the pilots to raise an eyebrow.

**"What about what's-her-name, your friend - Yvonne?"**

**"On holiday in Majorca," snapped Aunt Petunia.**

"**You could just leave me here," Harry put in hopefully (he'd be able to watch what he wanted on television for a change and maybe even have a go on Dudley's computer.)**

**Aunt Petunia looked as though she'd just swallowed a lemon.**

**"And come back and find the house in ruins?" she snarled.**

"Great idea," said Ron Draco and the pilots at the same time.

"Boys…" said Hermione.

"Sorry…" said Ron and Draco, the pilots just completely ignored her.

**"I won't blow up the house," said Harry, but they weren't listening.**

**"I suppose we could take him to the zoo," said Aunt Petunia slowly, "... and leave him in the car ..."**

**"That car's new; he's not sitting in it alone ..."**

"As if it would kill you to be once nice to him," said Sirius.

Dudley began to cry loudly.

"Stupid cry Baby," said Towra as he snuggled with Quatre.

**In fact he wasn't really crying, it had been years since he'd really cried, but he knew that if he screwed up his face and wailed, his mother would give him anything he wanted.**

"Brat!" declared everyone in the room looking annoyed.

**"Dinky Duddydums,**

Everyone burst out laughing again at this, it was too funny. After a few minutes and everyone one calmed down they continued the book.

**don't cry, Mummy won't let him spoil your special day!" she cried, flinging her arms around him.**

"What a mammy's boy…" said Snape with disgust.

**"I ... don't ... want ... him ... t-t-to come!" Dudley yelled between huge pretend sobs. "He always sp-spoils everything!" He shot Harry a nasty grin through the gap in his mother's arms.**

"Oh Merlin," groaned Remus shaking his head "That boy could be another Crabbe or Goyle!"

**Just then, the doorbell rang - "Oh, Good Lord, they're here!" said Aunt Petunia frantically - and a moment later, Dudley's best friend Piers Polkiss, walked in with his mother.**

**Piers was a scrawny boy with a face like a rat.**

Duo, Remus and Sirius all glared at the book at the same time to the understanding of the magic user's and confusion of the pilots.

**He was usually the one who held people's arms behind their backs while Dudley hit them.**

"Yeah and I was the main target,' said Duo in a quite tone thinking that he wasn't heard but he was by the other pilots.

"Duo when we get out of here we are going to pay a visit to these relatives of yours," Wufei promised with the other pilot's agreement.

**Dudley stopped pretending to cry at once.**

"So it's only cool to cry in front of Mummy!" exclaimed Sirius, exchanging grins with the other boys.

**Half an hour later, Harry, who couldn't believe his luck, was sitting in the back of the Dursleys' car with Piers and Dudley, on the way to the zoo for the first time in his life.**

**His aunt and uncle hadn't been able to think of anything else to do with him, but before they'd left, Uncle Vernon had taken Harry aside.**

**"I'm warning you," he had said, putting his large purple face right up close to Harry's,**

"Ugh…" everyone said as they suddenly felt sick.

**"I'm warning you now, boy -**

"HIS NAME HIS HARRY - YOU IDIOT!" bellowed Remus, Ron, Hermione and Sirius angrily as they started writing on his list again.

**any funny business, anything at all - and you'll be in that cupboard from now until Christmas."**

Everyone suddenly heard a low growl and looked around to see Heero with a stone cold look on his face.

"Heero clam down there's nothing you can do now," said Duo giving Heero a loving kiss.

**"I'm not going to do anything," said Harry, "honestly ..."**

**But Uncle Vernon didn't believe him. No ever did.**

**The problem was, strange things often happened around Harry and it was just no good telling the Dursleys he didn't make them happen.**

"Accidental magic, perfectly normal," Remus said in professor mode.

**Once, Aunt Petunia, tired of Harry coming back from the barber's looking as though he hadn't been at all, had taken a pair of scissors and cut his hair so short he was almost bald except for his fringe, which she left 'to hide that horrible scar'.**

**Dudley laughed himself silly at Harry, who spent a sleepless night imagining school the next day, where he was already laughed at for his baggy clothes and his Sellotaped glasses. Next morning, however, he had got up to find his hair exactly as it had been before Aunt Petunia had sheared it off.**

**He had been given a week in his cupboard for this,**

"THOSE BLOODY GITS!!" Ron and Sirius roared in anger while the others started scribbling on their lists again.

**even though he had tried to explain that he couldn't explain how it had grown back so quickly.**

**Another time, Aunt Petunia had been trying to force him into a revolting old jumper of Dudley's (brown with orange bobbles). The harder she tried to pull it over his head, the smaller it seemed to become, until finally it might have fitted a glove puppet, but certainly wouldn't fit Harry.**

**Aunt Petunia had decided it must have shrunk in the wash and, to his great relief, Harry wasn't punished.**

"**On the other hand, he'd got into terrible trouble for being found on the roof of the school kitchens.**

**Dudley's gang had been chasing him as usualwhen, as much to Harry's surprise as anyone else's, there he was sitting on the chimney.**

**The Dursley's had received a very angry letter from Harry's headmistress telling them Harry had been climbing school buildings. But all he tried to do (as he shouted at Uncle Vernon through the locked door of his cupboard) was jump behind the big bins outside the kitchen doors. Harry supposed that the wind must have caught him in mid-jump.**

**But today, nothing was going to go wrong. It was even worth being with Dudley and Piers to be spending the day somewhere that wasn't school, his cupboard or Mrs. Figg's cabbage-smelling living-room.**

**While he drove, Uncle Vernon complained to Aunt Petunia. He liked to complain about things: people at work, Harry, the council, Harry, the bank and Harry were just a few of his favorite subjects. **

"Doesn't he have someone other to complain about?" Remus asked.

"Dose he heck?" said Duo with a laugh.

**This morning, it was motorbikes. "... roaring along like maniacs, the young hoodlums," he said, as a motorbike overtook them.**

**"I had a dream about a motorbike," said Harry, remembering suddenly. "It was flying."**

**Uncle Vernon nearly crashed into the car in front. He turned right around in his seat and yelled at Harry, his face like a gigantic beetroot with a moustache, "MOTORBIKES DON'T FLY!"**

"Mine dose," said Sirius in a sing song voice making Duo laugh and the other pilots smile.

**Dudley and Piers snickered.**

**"I know they don't," said Harry. "It was only a dream."**

**But he wished he hadn't said anything. If there was one thing the Dursleys hated more than his asking questions, it was his talking about anything acting in a way it shouldn't, no matter if it was in a dream or even in a cartoon - they seemed to think he might get dangerous ideas.**

**It was a very sunny Saturday and the zoo was crowded with people. The Dursleys bought Dudley and Piers large chocolate ice-creams at the entrance and then, because the smiling lady in the van had asked Harry what he wanted before they could hurry him away, they bought him a cheap lemon ice lolly.**

At this Duo shushed at the memory, back then it was alright but now he always linked anything that was lemon flavoured with Dumbledore.

**It wasn't bad either, Harry thought, licking it as they watched a gorilla scratching its head and looking remarkably like Dudley, except that it wasn't blond.**

**Harry had the best morning he'd had in a long time. He was careful to walk a little way apart from the Dursleys so that Dudley and Piers, who were starting to get bored with the animals by lunchtime, wouldn't fall back on their favorite hobby of hitting him.**

**They ate in the zoo restaurant and when Dudley had a tantrum because his knickerbockers glory wasn't big enough, Uncle Vernon bought him another one and Harry was allowed to finish the first.**

**Harry felt, afterwards, that he should have known it was all too good to last.**

**After lunch they went to the reptile house.**

**It was cool and dark in here, with lit windows all along the walls. Behind the glass, all sorts of lizards and snakes were crawling and slithering over bits of wood and stone.**

**Dudley and Piers wanted to see huge, poisonous cobras and thick, man-crushing pythons. Dudley quickly found the largest snake in the place.**

**It could have wrapped its body twice around Uncle Vernon's car, and crushed it into a dustbin **–

"That would be wonderful," said Severus darkly.

"Good thinking Sev," said Sirius, to excited to notice that he called the him by his real name or that everyone shared the same shocked look.

**but at the moment it didn't look in the mood.**

"Awww…" moaned Sirius.

"Sirius, stop acting like a little child," Remus said as he hit Sirius on the back of the head.

"But Remy…" Sirius whined.

"Sirius, I'm warning you," Remus said with eyes that had amber specks in them.

Seeing this Sirius stopped.

**In fact, it was fast asleep.**

**Dudley stood with his nose pressed against the glass, staring at the glistening brown coils.**

**"Make it move," he whined at his father. Uncle Vernon tapped on the glass, but the snake didn't budge.**

**"Do it again," Dudley ordered**

**Uncle Vernon rapped the glass smartly with his knuckles, but the snake just snoozed on.**

**"This is boring," Dudley moaned. He shuffled away**

**Harry moved in front of the tank and looked intently at the snake. He wouldn't have been surprised if it had died of boredom itself - no company except people drumming their fingers on the glass trying to disturb it all day long. It was worse than having a cupboard for a bedroom, where the only visitor was Aunt Petunia hammering on the door to wake you up - at least he got to visit the rest of the house.**

**The snake suddenly opened its beady eyes. Slowly, very slowly, it raised its head until its eyes were level with Harry's.**

**It winked.**

"The snake winked at you Duo?" said Quatre in shock.

**Harry stared. Then he looked quickly around to see if anyone was watching. They weren't. He looked back at the snake and winked, too.**

**The snake jerked its head towards Uncle Vernon and Dudley, then raised its eyes to the ceiling. It gave Harry a look that said quite plainly: "I get that all the time."**

**"I know," Harry murmured through the glass, though he wasn't sure the snake could hear him. "It must be really annoying."**

**The snake nodded vigorously.**

**"Where do you come from, anyway?" Harry asked.**

"Okay your now talking to the snake like it can understand you…" said Towra while Heero and Quatre just shook their heads.

"Just wait," said Duo with a smirk that both pilots and magic users knew meant trouble.

**The snake jabbed its tail at a little sign next to the glass. Harry peered at it.**

**Boa Constrictor, Brazil.**

**"Was it nice there?" asked Harry**

**The boa constrictor jabbed its tail at the sign again and Harry read on: This specimen was bred in the zoo. "Oh, I see - so you've never been to Brazil?"**

**As the snake shook its head, a deafening shout behind Harry made both of them jump. " DUDLEY! MR DURSLEY! COME AND LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT IT'S DOING!"**

**Dudley came waddling towards them as fast as he could. "Out of the way, you," he said, punching Harry in the ribs.**

Ron and Hermione opened their mouth to shout again, but Remus preformed a Silencing Charm on the, in the right time.

"I will take it down if you two will not shout," Remus said and when Ron and Hermione nodded and Remus took the spell down.

**Caught by surprise, Harry fell hard on the concrete floor. What came next happened so fast no one saw how it happened - one second, Piers and Dudley were leaning right up close to the glass, the next, they had leapt back with howls of horror.**

"What'd he do?" asked Sirius eagerly, the others also looking excited.

**Harry sat up and gasped; the glass front of the boa constrictor's tank had vanished**.

At that everyone cheered and laughed.

**The great snake was uncoiling itself rapidly, slithering out on to the floor - people throughout the reptile house screamed and started running for the exits.**

**As the snake slid swiftly past him, Harry could have sworn a low, hissing voice said, " Brazil, here I come ... Thanksss, amigo."**

For a while there was a great silence.

"Our best friend can talked to snakes," Heero, Quatre, and Wufei yelled in shock while the others sniggered.

**The keeper of the reptile house was in shock.**

**"But the glass," he kept saying, "where did the glass go?"**

"Umm it dispersed," said Duo with a cheeky tone.

**The zoo director himself made Aunt Petunia a cup of strong sweet tea while he apologized over and over again. Piers and Dudley could only gibber. As far as Harry had seen, the snake hadn't done anything except snap playfully at their heels as it passed, but by the time they were all back in uncle Vernon's car, Dudley was telling them how it had nearly bitten off his leg,**

"Wish it had done so!" muttered Heero the other pilots nodded in agreement.

**While Piers was swearing it had tried to squeeze him to death.**

**But, worst of all, for Harry at least, was Piers calming down enough to say, "Harry was talking to it, weren't you, Harry?"**

"YOU EVIL LITTLE GIT!!" shouted Sirius as the others where glaring at the book and Wufei was muttering about the injustice of it all.

**Uncle Vernon waited until Piers was safely out of the house before starting on Harry. He was so angry he could hardly speak. He managed to say, "Go - cupboard - stay - no meals," before he collapsed into a chair and Aunt Petunia had to run and get him a large brandy.**

**Harry lay in his dark cupboard much later, wishing he had a watch. He didn't know what time it was and he couldn't be sure the Dursleys were asleep yet. Until they were, he couldn't risk sneaking in to the kitchen for some food. He'd lived with the Dursleys almost ten years, ten miserable years, as long as he could remember, ever since he'd been a baby and his parents had died.**

**Sometimes, when he strained his memory during long hours in his cupboard, he came up with a strange vision: a blinding flash of green light and a burning pain on his forehead.**

At that everyone gasped in horror and went pale.

"Avada Kedavra…" said Remus breathlessly.

"You remember that Potter," said Draco his voice had lost all malice.

**This, he supposed, was the crash, though he couldn't imagine where the green light came from.**

**He couldn't remember his parents at all.**

**His aunt and uncle never spoke about them, and of course he was forbidden to ask questions. There were no photographs of them in the house.**

**When he had been younger, Harry had dreamed and dreamed of some unknown relation coming to take him away, but it had never happened; the Dursleys were his only family.**

**Yet sometimes he thought (or maybe hoped) that strangers in the street seemed to know him. Very strange strangers they were, too.**

"Wizards," Neville said (ha! Thought we killed him off didn't you! Well his alive!) The others nodded.

**A tiny man in a violet top hat had bowed to him once while out shopping with Aunt Petunia and Dudley.**

"**You know when I think about that now that bloke looks a lot like professor Flickwick?" said Duo which got him snickers from the twins.**

**After asking Harry furiously if he knew the man, Aunt Petunia had rushed them out of the shop without buying anything. A wild-looking woman dressed in all green has waved merrily at him once on a bus. A bald man in a very long purple cloak had actually shaken his hand in the street the other day then walked away without another word. The weirdest thing about all these people was the way they seemed to vanish the second Harry tried to get a closer look.**

**At school, Harry had no one. Everybody knew that Dudley's gang hated that odd Harry Potter in his baggy old clothes and broken glasses, and nobody liked to disagree with Dudley's gang.**

"**That the end of chapter two who would like to read next?" asked Snape as he marked the page and closed the book.**

"**I would thank you Professor," said Hermione politely. **

"**Here you are then Miss. Granger," said Snape trusting the book at Hermione.**

**Hermione opened the book at the marked page and began to read: **

"**Okay the third chapter is called Letters from no one"**

**At this Duo got a small smile spread crossed his face.**

**Okay until next time plz R+R thank and to all the people who reviewed thanks so much!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5: Letters from no one

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or GundamWing, they both belong to their respected owners, and I'm only borrowing them and please note some of the characters may be a little OOC as I'm not sure how to write them and what not.

Chapter 5

(Flash back)

**At school, Harry had no one. Everybody knew that Dudley's gang hated that odd Harry Potter in his baggy old clothes and broken glasses, and nobody liked to disagree with Dudley's gang.**

"That the end of chapter two who would like to read next?" said Snape.

"I would thank you Professor," said Hermione.

"Here you are then Miss. Granger," said Snape shoving the book at Hermione.

"Okay the third chapter is called Letters from no one," Hermione said as she read the chapter title.

At this Duo got a small smile spread crossed his face.

(End Flash back)

**Letters from no one**

**The escape of the Brazilian boa constrictor earned Harry his longest-ever punishment. By the time he was allowed out of his cupboard again, the summer holidays had started and Dudley had already broken his new cine-camera, crashed his remote-control aeroplane and, first time on his racing bike, knocked down old Mrs. Figg as she crossed Privet Drive on her crutches.**

"The poor woman," Quatre said, placing his hand on his heart.

"Ouch and I through Duo was a bad driver," said Towra as he and the other pilots flinched as they remembered that time they allowed Duo to drive the car for the first...and last time.

**Harry was glad school was over, but there was no escaping Dudley's gang, who visited the house every single day. Piers, Dennis, Malcolm and Gordon were all big and stupid, but as Dudley was the biggest and stupidest of the lot, he was the leader.**

"Duo I believe your description of him was quite good when you told us about him last," said Luna in a dreamy voice.

"What was his description of him Miss. Lovegood?" asked Snape as he raised an eyebrow.

"If you let Hermione carry on reading you will all find out," said Duo from his seat besides Heero.

**The rest of them were quite happy to join in Dudley's favourite sport: Harry-hunting.**

Everyone growled at this even Draco and Professors which surprised the students and ex-student.

**This was why Harry spent as much time as possible out of the house, wandering around thinking about the end of the holidays, where he could see a tiny ray of hope.**

**When September came he would be going off to secondary school and, for the first time in his life, he wouldn't be with Dudley. Dudley had a place at Uncle Vernon's old school, Smeltings, Piers Polkiss was going there, too.**

**Harry, on the other hand, was going to Stonewall High, the local comprehensive. Dudley thought this was very funny.**

"Hey Potter I thought your family knew you were a wizard?" asked Draco, confused.

"Okay look first off my name is DUO! And the second thing they hated magic with a passion, which means by default that they hate me with a passion," said Duo all most growling.

**They stuff people's heads down the toilet first day at Stonewall he told Harry. **

**Want to come upstairs and practice?"**

**No thanks," said Harry. The poor toilets never had anything as horrible as your head down it - it might be sick.**

**Then he ran for it before Dudley could work out what he'd said.**

They all laughed at this statement.

"Don't worry Harry, your cousin will never figure that one out," said Remus while whipping away a tear.

"Your right there Remus he never did," said Duo between laughs.

**One day in July, Aunt Petunia took Dudley to London to buy his Smeltings uniform, leaving Harry at Mrs. Figg's.**

**Mrs. Figg wasn't as bad as usual. It turned out she'd broken her leg tripping over one her cats and she didn't seem quite as fond of them as before.**

"Thank god!" cried Duo making everyone but Snape look at him funny. Snape being their when carrying out missions for Dumbledore knew all about 'Sweet checks' and 'Cupcake'.

**She let Harry watch television and gave him a bit of chocolate cake that tasted as though she'd had it for several years.**

"Uhg…" said Herro, remembering the chocolate cake that the little old lady that had been their next door neighbour in one of their safe houses during the war.

"You didn't eat that did you Har...Duo," said Ron; he loved his food but this chocolate cake...

"No I throw it out of the window when she wasn't looking," said Duo with a snigger at Ron's expression.

"Good one Duo," said Sirius and the twins at the same time.

**That evening, Dudley paraded around the living-room for the family in his brand-new uniform. Smeltings boys wore maroon tailcoats, orange knickerbockers and flat straw hats called boaters.**

"And I thought our uniforms where bad," said Sirius nudging Remus.

"Yeah I see what you mean Padfoot," said Remus who was still looking a little green from earlier.

**They also carried knobbly sticks, used for hitting each other while the teachers weren't looking. This was supposed to be good training for later life.**

"Yeah and if that's true I'm a Hufflepuff," said Draco with a sneer.

**As he looked at Dudley in his new knickerbockers, Uncle Vernon said gruffly that it was the proudest moment of his life. Aunt Petunia burst into tears and said she couldn't believe her Ickle Dudleykins,**

"This is priceless…" laughed Sirius while the others magic users were already rolling on the ground from laughter.

**he looked so handsome and grown-up.**

"To be honest he looked like a pig in a wig to me," said Duo with a smirk.

At this everyone started either laughing or smirked.

**Harry didn't trust himself to speak. He thought two of his ribs might already have cracked from trying not to laugh.**

**There was a horrible smell in the kitchen the next morning when Harry went for breakfast. It seemed to be coming from a large metal tub in the sink.**

**He went to have a look. The tub was full of what looked like dirty rags swimming in grey water**

**.**

**"What's this?" he asked Aunt Petunia. Her lips tightened as they always did if he dared to ask a question.**

Heero growled and wrapped an arm around Duo's shoulders.

"Idiot woman," Wufei said "Without asking questions how are we supposed to learn?"

**"Your new school uniform," she said.**

**Harry looked in the bowl again.**

**"Oh," he said. "I didn't realise it had to be so wet."**

**"Don't be stupid," snapped aunt Petunia. "I'm dying some of Dudley's old things grey for you. It'll look like everyone else's when I've finished."**

"Duo I'm going to pay your aunt a visit when I get out," growled Remus, eyes going amber.

"I won't be too far behind him either," said Sirius, with a growl sounding a lot like his animagus form.

**Harry seriously doubted this, but thought it best not to argue. He sat down at the table and tried not to think about how he was going to look on his first day at Stonewall High - like he was wearing bits of old elephant skin, probably.**

**Dudley and Uncle Vernon came in, both with wrinkled noses because of the smell from Harry's new uniform. Uncle Vernon opened his newspaper as usual and Dudley banged his Smeltings stick, which he carried everywhere, on the table.**

**They heard the click of the letter-box and flop of letters on the doormat.**

**"Get the post, Dudley," said Uncle Vernon from behind his paper.**

"**Make Harry get it."**

**"Get the post, Harry."**

"I don't believe it! He said your name," exclaimed Neville.

"Uh you know I never noticed," said Duo sheepishly getting a tug of his braid from Heero.

**"Make Dudley get it."**

Letters appeared in front of everyone and Fate motioned for them to wait a little bit until they opened their letters.

"Poke him with your Smeltings stick, Dudley."

"HEY!" yelled the whole group who were also ready with the letters the room had given them.

**Harry dodged the Smeltings stick and went to get the post. Three things lay on the doormat: a postcard from Uncle Vernon's sister Marge, who was holidaying on the Isle of Wight, a brown envelope that looked like a bill and - a letter for Harry. Harry picked it up and stared at it, his heart twanging like a giant elastic band.**

"My Hogwarts letter has arrived which means the beginning of the fun and chaos," said Duo with a smile getting a groan from the other pilots. The other pilots knew Duo's version of 'fun' was different from a normal person's.

**No one, ever, in his whole life, had written to him. Who would? He had no friends, no other relatives - he didn't belong to the library so he'd never even got rude notes asking for books back. Yet, here it was, a letter, addressed so plainly there could be no mistake:**

**Mr. H. Potter**

**the Cupboard under the Stairs**

**4 Privet Drive**

**Little Whinging**

**Surrey**

The envelope was thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment, and the address was written in emerald-green ink. There was no stamp.

"I don't believe it! I do not BLOODY BELIVE IT THEY KNEW WHERE YOU SLEPT YET THEY DIDNT DO A BLOODY THING ABOUT IT!" seethed Remus.

"Okay that's it, oi Snape mind if I borrow you Death Eater mask and robes, I am so going to kill that horse faced bitch," growled Sirius in pure anger.

"Umm Moine I would carry one before they hurt some on," said Ron as he looked at the Gudam Pilots nervously. Their reaction scared him the most, they didn't show any reaction and after all this time with Harry/Duo he knew that meant danger.

"Turning the envelope over, his hand trembling, Harry saw a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger and a snake surrounding a large letter 'H'.

**"Hurry up, boy!" shouted Uncle Vernon from the kitchen.**

**"What are you doing, checking for letter-bombs?" He chuckled at his own joke.**

"Hey Gred," said Fred with a knowing grin.

"Yeah Ferd," said Gerorge with a similar grin on his face.

"I'm thinking of a parnk here and I was thinking of parnk 129 bomb and scare," said Fred with an evil grin on his face that meant trouble for the person on the receiving end.

Duo buried his face into Heero's chest as he tried to hide his laughter, he remembered the powder poison

**Harry went back to the kitchen, still staring at his letter. He handed Uncle Vernon the bill and the postcard, sat down and slowly began to open the yellow envelope.**

"That's not a good idea Duo," said Luna in a dreamy tone.

**Uncle Vernon ripped open the bill, snorted in disgust and flipped over the postcard.**

**"Marge's ill," he informed Aunt Petunia. "Ate a funny whelk ..."**

**"Dad!" said Dudley suddenly. "Dad, Harry's got something!"**

**Harry was on the point of unfolding his letter, which was written on the same heavy parchment as the envelope, when it was jerked sharply out of his hand by Uncle Vernon.**

"GIT!" shouted all of the pilots at the same time.

**"That's mine!" said Harry, trying to snatch it back.**

**"Who'd be writing to you?" sneered Uncle Vernon, shaking the letter open with one hand and glancing at it.**

And everyone was back glaring at the poor defenceless book.

"I would stop glaring at the book before it bursts into flames," Hermione said and then continued to read.

**His face went from red to green faster than a set of traffic lights. And it didn't stop there. Within seconds it was the greyish white of old porridge.**

"Wow nice colours, can you also combine them?" said Remus you could almost see a prank taking shape in his mind.

"Oi Moony what prank you think of now then?" said Sirius with a twinkle in his eye.

**"P-P-Petunia!" he gasped.**

**Dudley tried to grab the letter to read it,**

"He can read?" asked a shocked Wufei.

"Yeah but he loses interest after zero point five milliseconds," said Duo.

**but Uncle Vernon held it high out of his reach. Aunt Petunia took it curiously and read the first line.**

**For a moment it looked as though she might faint.**

"I wish she did then I may have gotten my letter," said Duo as he remembered the lengths they had went to to try and 'hide'.

**She clutched her throat and made a choking noise.**

"Go on choke you bitch," sneered Snape, the others in the room either mentally agreed with Snape or shouted out their agreement.

**" Vernon! Oh my goodness - Vernon!"**

**They stared at each other, seeming to have forgotten that Harry and Dudley were still in the room. Dudley wasn't used to being ignored. He gave his father a sharp tap on the head with his Smeltings stick.**

**"I want to read that letter," he said loudly.**

**"I want to read it," said Harry furiously, "as it's mine."**

**"Get out both of you," croaked Uncle Vernon, stuffing the letter back inside its envelope.**

**Harry didn't move.**

**"I WANT MY LETTER!" he shouted.**

"**Now that's the Duo we all know and love," said Quatre with a laugh as the other pilots nodded their heads with small smiles on their faces**.

**"Let me see it!" demanded Dudley.**

**"OUT!" roared Uncle Vernon and he took both Harry and Dudley by the scruffs of their necks and threw them into the hall, slamming the kitchen door behind them.**

**Harry and Dudley promptly had a furious but silent fight over who would listen at the keyhole; Dudley won,**

"I'd be surprised if you did win Duo," said Neville as he tried to picture the fight in his mind.

**So Harry, his glasses dangling from one ear, lay flat on his stomach to listen at the crack between the door and the floor.**

**"Vernon," Aunt Petunia was saying in a quivering voice, "look at the address - how could they possibly know where he sleeps? You don't think they're watching the house?"**

"They sure were!" Duo said with a smirk, seeing everyone's looks he continued "Remember the Order and Mrs. Figgs?"

**"Watching - spying - might be following us," muttered Uncle Vernon wildly.**

**"But what should we do, Vernon? Should we write back? Tell them we don't want - **

**"Harry could see Uncle Vernon's shiny shoes pacing up and down the kitchen.**

"Amazing," Heero muttered as he wrapped Duo's braid around his hand "Never knew food could stand up and walk around."

**"No," he said finally. "No, we'll ignore it. If they don't get an answer ... yes, that's best ... we won't do anything ..."**

**"But -"**

**"I'm not having one in the house, Petunia! Didn't we swear when we took him in we'd stamp out all that dangerous nonsense?"**

**That evening when he got back from work, Uncle Vernon did something he'd never done before; he visited Harry in his cupboard.**

**"Where's my letter?" said Harry, the moment Uncle Vernon had squeezed through **the door.

"He can fit in the cupboard?" asked Draco, looking amazed and shocked at the same time.

"Did someone give him a shrinking potion or did he die and come back as a ghost?" Severus asked while raising one eyebrow, the others only frowned.

"Nope he only got about half an inch in" said Duo with a grin at the memory.

**"Who's writing to me?"**

**"No one. It was addressed to you by mistake," said Uncle Vernon shortly. "I have burned it."**

Remus who was sat next to Snape could have sworn he heard Snape say that they should put a fire proof charm on all letters.

"It was not a mistake," said Harry angrily. "It had my cupboard on it."

**"SILENCE!" yelled Uncle Vernon, and a couple of spiders fell from the ceiling. He took a few deep breaths and then forced his face into a smile, which looked quite painful**.

"Oh I do hope so," said Wufei with an evil grin.

"**Er – yes, Harry – about this cupboard. Your aunt and I have been thinking...you're really getting a bit big for it … we think it might be nice if you moved into Dudley's second bedroom."**

"THAT OVERGROWN WHALE HAS TWO BEDROOMS!!" yelled the witches and wizards while the pilots just slightly wish they could go and shoot Duo's family.

**"Why?" said Harry.**

**"Don't ask questions!" snapped his uncle. "Take this stuff upstairs, now."**

**The Dursleys' house had four bedrooms: one for Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia, one for visitors (usually Uncle Vernon's sister, Marge), one where Dudley slept and one where Dudley kept all the toys and things that wouldn't fit into Dudley's first bedroom.**

**It only took Harry one trip upstairs to move everything he owned from the cupboard into his room. He sat down on the bed and stared around him.**

**Nearly everything in here was broken. The month-old cine-camera was lying on top of a small, working tank Dudley had once driven over next door's dog; in the corner was Dudley's first-ever television set, which he'd put his foot through when his favourite programme had been cancelled; there was a large birdcage which had once held a parrot that Dudley had swapped at school for a real air-rifle, which was up on a shelf with the end all bent because Dudley had sat on it.**

They all chuckled at this.

**Other shelves were full of books. They were the only things in the room that looked as if they hadn't been touched before.**

"**How surprising tell me Duo did he ever read a book?" asked Remus.**

"I think he read one book and that was a book on how to fire his air rifle," Duo said as he placed his index finger on his chin to think "Now that I think about it Dudley might have had a phobia."

"Phobia?" Trwoa asked as he and Quatre snuggled.

**From downstairs came the sound of Dudley bawling at his mother: "I don't want him in there ... I need that room ... make him get out ..."**

"What a horrible little brat, maybe I should introduce him to Sally Po," said Towra which caused all the pilots to laugh.

Snape was muttering about how he'd love to give Dudley to some of his snake's family's.

**Harry sighed and stretched out on the bed. Yesterday he'd have given anything to be up here. Today he'd rather be back in his cupboard with that letter than up here without it.**

**Next morning at breakfast, everyone was rather quiet. Dudley was in shock. He'd screamed, whacked his father with his Smeltings stick, been sick on purpose, kicked his mother and thrown his tortoise through the greenhouse roof and he still didn't have his room back.**

"That poor tortoise," said Duo in mock sadness bowing his head which gained him another tug on his braid but this time from Wufei.

**Harry was thinking about this time yesterday and bitterly wishing he'd opened the letter in the hall. **

"Ah hindsight's a bitch," said Neville causing the other magic users to look at him in shock.

"Yeah it is," said Duo as he tried to hide his laughter at the chaos Neville's language had caused.

**Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia kept looking at each other darkly. When the post arrived, Uncle Vernon, who seemed to be trying to be nice to Harry, made Dudley go and get it.**

**They heard him banging things with his Smeltings stick all the way down the hall. Then he shouted, "There's another one! Mr. H. Potter, The Smallest Bedroom, 4 Privet Drive -"**

**With a strangled cry, Uncle Vernon leapt from his seat and ran down the hall, Harry right behind him. **

**Uncle Vernon had to wrestle Dudley to the ground to get the letter from him, which was made difficult by the fact that Harry had grabbed Uncle Vernon around the neck from behind.**

"**So that where you got the idea from," said Hermione and Ron at the same time.**

**After a minute of confused fighting, in which everyone got hit a lot by the Smeltings stick, Uncle Vernon straightened up, gasping for breath, with Harry's letter clutched in his hand.**

**Go to your cupboard - I mean, your bedroom," he wheezed at Harry. " Dudley - go - just go."**

"Git," they said in union.

**Harry walked round and round his room. Someone knew he had moved out of his cupboard and they seemed to know he hadn't received his first letter. Surely that meant they'd try again? And this time he'd make sure they didn't fail. He had a plan.**

**The repaired alarm clock rang at six o'clock the next morning. Harry turned it off quickly and dressed silently. He mustn't wake the Dursleys. He stole downstairs without turning on any of the lights.**

"Good idea Harry," Sirius said.

**He was going to wait for the postman on the corner of Privet Drive and get the letters for number four first.**

**His heart hammered as he crept across the dark hall towards the front door -**

**"AAAAARRRGH!"**

**Harry leapt into the air - he'd trodden on something big and squashy on the doormat - something alive!**

"Ugh…"

"That's the one time I wished we had a dog or a cat," Duo muttered with a pout.

**Lights clicked on upstairs and to his horror Harry realised that the big squashy something had been his uncle's face.**

"EWWW…" exclaimed everyone in disgust.

**Uncle Vernon had been lying at the foot of the front door in a sleeping bag, clearly making sure that Harry didn't do exactly what he'd been trying to do.**

**He shouted at Harry for about half an hour and then told him to go and make a cup of tea. Harry shuffled miserably off into the kitchen, and by the time he got back, the post had arrived, right into Uncle Vernon's lap. Harry could see three letters addressed in green ink.**

**"I want -" he began, but Uncle Vernon was tearing the letters into pieces before his eyes.**

"Duo I'm going to shoot him," whispered Herro in to his ear making Duo shudder. The love and devotion in Heero's voice made Duo feel more loved then he ever had.

**Uncle Vernon didn't go to work that day. He stayed at home and nailed up the letter-box.**

"As if that would work," muttered all the wizards and witch.

**See," he explained to Aunt Petunia through a mouthful of nails, "if they can't deliver, they'll just give up."**

**"I'm not sure that'll work, Vernon."**

"**Oh, these people's minds work in strange ways, Petunia, they're not like you and me," said Uncle Vernon, trying to knock in a nail with the piece of fruit cake Aunt Petunia had just brought him.**

"Strange ways?" Duo muttered to himself "Then it seems him and Luciucs Malfoy with that cane of his has met."

**On Friday, no fewer than twelve letters arrived for Harry. As they couldn't go through the letter-box they had been pushed under the door, slotted through the sides and a few even forced through the small window in the downstairs toilet.**

**Uncle Vernon stayed at home again**.

**After burning all the letters, he got out a hammer and nails and boarded up the cracks around the front and back doors so no one could go out. He hummed 'Tiptoe through the Tulips' as he worked, and jumped at small noises.**

"And he wondered why aunt Petunia near let him near her more delicate and prized flowers?" Duo muttered gaining a small laugh from his fellow pilots.

**On Saturday, things began to get out of hand. Twenty-four letters to Harry found their way into the house, rolled up and hidden inside each of the two dozen eggs that their very confused milkman had handed Aunt Petunia through the living-room window. **

**While Uncle Vernon made furious telephone calls to the post office and the dairy trying to find someone to complain to, Aunt Petunia shredded the letters in her food mixer.**

"What a balanced breakfast that must have been," Quatre said from within Trowa's arms.

"Who on earth wants to talk to you this badly?" Dudley asked Harry in amazement.

"How about reading the letter to find out," Wufei said.

**On Sunday morning, Uncle Vernon sat down at the breakfast table looking tired and rather ill, but happy.**

**"No post on Sunday's," he reminded them happily as he spread marmalade on his newspapers, "no damn letters today -"**

**At that all the magic users started to grin sweetly,"Not in our world." They said in a sing-song voice.**

**Something came whizzing down the kitchen chimney as he spoke and caught him sharply on the back of the head. Next moment, thirty or forty letters came pelting out of the fireplace like bullets. The Dursleys ducked, but Harry leapt into the air trying to catch one **–

"GO ON DUO!" cheered Sirius as if he was watching a muggle sports show.

**"Out! OUT!" Uncle Vernon seized Harry around the waist and threw him into the hall.**

**When Aunt Petunia and Dudley had run out with their arms over their faces, Uncle Vernon slammed the door shut. They could hear the letters still streaming into the room, bouncing off the walls and floor.**

**"That does it," said Uncle Vernon, trying to speak calmly but pulling great tufts out of his moustache at the same time. **

**"I want you all back here in five minutes, ready to leave. We're going away. Just pack some clothes. No arguments!"**

**He looked so dangerous with half his moustache missing that no one dared argue. Ten minutes later they had wrenched their way through the boarded-up doors and were in the car, speeding towards the motorway. **

**Dudley was sniffling in the back seat; his father had hit him round the head for holding them up while he tried to pack his television, video and computer in his sports bag.**

"HA now you know how it feels you tub of lard!" said Ron.

**They drove. And they drove .Even Aunt Petunia didn't dare ask where they were going. Every now and then Uncle Vernon would take a sharp turning and drive in the opposite direction for a while.**

**"Shake 'em off ... shake 'em off," he would mutter whenever he did this.**

"Nice idea, but that won't work, they properly got a tracking charm on either the car or Harry," said Draco.

**They didn't stop to eat or drink all day. By nightfall Dudley was howling.**

"I take offence to that description!" said Remus, looking indignant.

"We understand that," Severus said as he received a strange look from half of the group while the others stared at him in shock and then at Remus who nodded smiling.

**He'd never had such a bad day in his life. He was hungry, he'd missed five television programmes he'd wanted to see and he'd never gone so long without blowing up an alien on his computer.**

**Uncle Vernon stopped at last outside a gloomy-looking hotel on the outskirts of a big city. Dudley and Harry shared a room with twin beds and damp, musty sheets. Dudley snored but Harry stayed awake, sitting on the window-sill, staring down at the lights of passing cars and wondering. They ate stale cornflakes and cold tinned tomatoes on toast for breakfast the next day.**

**They had just finished when the owner of the hotel came over to their table.**

**"'Scuse me, but is one of you Mr. H. Potter? Only I got about an 'undred of these at the front desk."**

**She held up a letter so they could read the green ink address:**

**Mr. H. Potter**

**Room 17**

**Railview Hotel**

**Cokeworth**

**Harry made a grab for the letter but Uncle Vernon knocked his hand out of the way. The woman stared.**

"Whales CAN jump!" Sirius yelled.

**"I'll take them," said Uncle Vernon quickly, standing up quickly and following her from the dining-room.**

**"Wouldn't it be better just to go home, dear?" Aunt Petunia suggested timidly, hours later, but Uncle Vernon didn't seem to hear her.**

**Exactly what he was looking for, none of them knew. He drove them into the middle of a forest, got out, looked around, shook his head, got back in the car and off they went again.**

**The same thing happened in the middle of a ploughed field, halfway across a suspension bridge and at the top of a multi-storey car park.**

**"Daddy's gone mad, hasn't he?" Dudley asked Aunt Petunia dully late that afternoon.**

"We have already noticed," said Quatre dryly.

"To bad I wasn't the reason," said Duo with a pout which earned him a pat of the head Quatre.

**Uncle Vernon had parked at the coast, locked them all inside the car and disappeared.**

**It started to rain. Great drops beat on the roof of the car. Dudley snivelled.**

**"It's Monday," he told his mother.**

"Wow, he knows the days of the week!" said Sirius sarcastically the others grinned.

**"The Great Humberto's on tonight. I want to stay somewhere with a television."**

**Monday.**

**This reminded Harry of something. If it was Monday -and you could usually count on Dudley to know the days of the week because of television - then tomorrow, Tuesday, was Harry's eleventh birthday**.

**Of course, his birthdays were never exactly fun -last year, the Dursleys had given him a coat-hanger and a pair of Uncle Vernon's old socks. Still, you weren't eleven every day**.

"Those good for nothing...." said Sirius trailing off on what he would like to do to them. Silently the pilots were planning their own payback.

**Uncle Vernon was back and he was smiling.**

"That has got be trouble," said the twins at the same time.

"Or it could be something else," Trowa said as he moved his hips to against Quatre's.

**He was also carrying a long, thin package and didn't answer Aunt Petunia when she asked what he'd bought**.

"**Found the perfect place!" he said. "Come on! Everyone out!"**

**It was very cold outside the car. Uncle Vernon was pointing at what looked like a large rock way out to sea. Perched on top of the rock was the most miserable little shack you could imagine. One thing was certain; there was no television in there.**

**"Storm forecast for tonight!" said Uncle Vernon gleefully, clapping his hands together. "And this gentleman's kindly agreed to lend us his boat!"**

**A toothless old man came ambling up to them, pointing, with a rather wicked grin, at an old rowing boat bobbing in the iron-grey water below them.**

"Mad as a hatter that one," Luna and Hermione said doing an excellent impression of the Weasley twins.

**"I've already got us some rations," said Uncle Vernon, "so all aboard!"**

"**If you've got rations for them then how can those animals get on the boat?" Snape asked.**

**It was freezing in the boat. Icy sea spray and rain crept down their necks and a chilly wind whipped their faces.**

**After what seemed like hours they reached the rock, where Uncle Vernon, slipping and sliding, led the way to the broken-down house.**

**The inside was horrible; it smelled strongly of seaweed, the wind whistled through the gaps in the wooden walls and the fire-place was damp and empty. There were only two rooms.**

**Uncle Vernon's rations turned out to be a packet of crisps each and four bananas. He tried to start a fire but the empty crisp packets just smoked and shrivelled up.**

"**Could do with some of those letters now eh?" he said cheerfully.**

**He was in a very good mood. Obviously he thought nobody stood a chance of reaching them here in a storm to deliver post.**

"You would be surprised what owls can do," Snape said with a scowl as he remembered his second year.

**Harry privately agreed, though the thought didn't cheer him up at all.**

**As night fell, the promised storm blew up around them. Pray from the high waves splattered the walls of the hut and a fierce wind rattled the filthy windows.**

**Aunt Petunia found a few mouldy blankets in the second room and made up a bed for Dudley on the moth-eaten sofa. She and Uncle Vernon went off to the lumpy bed next door and Harry was left to find the softest bit of floor he could find and to curl up under the thinnest, most ragged blanket.**

"Do you think I could convince Minne to turn them into a walrus, a whale and a horse," asked Sirius with a mad glint in his eye.

"If you let her read this then yes you probably could," said Remus with a wolfish grin.

"**The storm raged more and more ferociously as the night went on. Harry couldn't sleep. He shivered and turned over, trying to get comfortable, his stomach rumbling with hunger.**

**Dudley's snores were drowned by the low rolls of thunder that started near midnight.**

**The lighted dial of Dudley's watch, which was dangling over the edge of the sofa on his fat wrist, told Harry he'd be eleven in ten minutes' time.**

**He lay and watched his birthday tick nearer, wondering if the Dursleys would remember at all, although it might be warmer if it did. Four minutes to go. Maybe the house in Privet Drive would be so full of letters when they got back that he'd be able to steal one somehow.**

"SPOKEN LIKE ATURE MARAUDER!" yelled a proud Sirius and an equally proud Remus.

**Three minutes to go. Was that the sea, slapping hard on the rock like that?**

**And (two minutes to go) what was that funny crunching noise? Wondering where the letter-writer was now.**

**Five minutes to go. Harry heard something creak outside. He hoped the roof wasn't going to fall in, was the rock crumbling into the sea?**

**One minute to go and he'd be eleven. Thirty seconds ... twenty seconds ... ten - nine - maybe he'd wake Dudley up, just to annoy him -**

**three - two - one -**

**BOOM.**

**The whole shack shivered and Harry sat bolt upright, staring at the door. Someone was outside, knocking to come in.**

"HAGRID!" shouted Duo, Hermione, Ron, Neville and Luna all at the same time. All with big grins on their faces especially Duo as he knew what chaos was about to come.

"That's the end of the chapter, I think we should get something to eat and drink then we can decide who read next," said Hermione putting the book on the table.

The pilots hanged back and allowed the magic users to enter the kitchen throw a doorway that had just appeared. Once all the magic users was gone the Gundam Pilot's rounded on Duo.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Quatre asked as he tried to hug Duo through found it hard as Heero hadn't let go of Duo's shoulders or braid.

"I didn't know what you'd think," Duo said as he looked down at the floor.

Heero frowned "You don't have to worry anymore and it was stupid to worry in the first place," Heero said with a frown as he made Duo look at them "You are family no matter what."

Duo's eyes went wide "But-"

"You are family," Heero and the other pilots told Duo in a tone that made him realize how stupid he had been.

"Ah guys," Duo said as he hugged Heero trying to hide his tears.

The looks shared by the other pilots spoke of love and family, they knew that Duo still had a long way to go before being completely healed but he was family and they would be with him every step of the way no matter what.

Okay I hope you enjoyed the chapter and the little bit at the end my beta added on! Reviews are loved until next time!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6: Keeper of the keys

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or GundamWing, they both belong to their respected owners, I'm only borrowing them and please note some of the characters may be a little OOC as I'm not sure how to write them and what not.**

**Chapter 6**

_**Flash Back Start:**_

_"You are family," Heero and the other pilots told Duo in a tone that made him realize how stupid he had been._

_"Ah guys," Duo said as he hugged Heero trying to hide his tears._

_The looks shared by the other pilots spoke of love and family, they knew that Duo still had a long way to go before being completely healed but he was family and they would be with him every step of the way no matter what._

_**End flash back:**_

After everyone had their fill of thing to eat they sat down to start reading again with renewed energy.

"Okay who would like to read now then," asked Hermione

"I would please Hermione" said Neville taking the book **Chapter 4 Keeper of the keys BOOM. They knocked again. Dudley jerked awake. "Where's the cannon?" he said stupidly.**

This statement caused them all to burst out laughing for a few minutes while Professor Snape struggled to keep a straight face.

**There was a crash behind them and Uncle Vernon came skidding into theroom. He was holding a rifle in his hands -- now they knew what had beenin the long, thin package he had brought with them.**

"What in the name of Merlin's beard does he think that will do?" said Draco with a sneer.

"Well he thinks that he could scare off whoever is at the door," said Duo trying not laugh at what was coming next.

**"Who's there?" he shouted. "I warn you -- I'm armed!"**

**There was a pause. Then –**

**SMASH!The door was hit with such force that it swung clean off its hinges andwith a deafening crash landed flat on the floor.**

"Too bad it did squash your cousin Duo," said Luna in a dreamy voice.

"Yeah that would have been good," said the twins and Sirius at the same time.

**A giant of a man was standing in the doorway. His face was almost completely hidden by a long, shaggy mane of hair and a wild, tangled beard, but you could make out his eyes, glinting like black beetles under all the hair.**

"So this is the Hagrid we've heard you mention before," said Towra.

"Yeah that's him now shh and let Neville read," said Duo with a laugh as he knew what was coming next.

**The giant squeezed his way into the hut, stooping so that his head just brushed the ceiling. He bent down, picked up the door, and fitted it easily back into its frame. The noise of the storm outside dropped a little. He turned to look at them all. "Couldn't make us a cup o' tea, could yeh? It's not been an easy journey..."**

'Good old Hagrid doesn't introduce himself or anything the first thing he asks for is a cup of tea," said Ron with a laugh.

"Yeah that's Hagrid for you," said Duo with a smile.

**He strode over to the sofa where Dudley sat frozen with fear.**

**"Budge up, yeh great lump," said the stranger.**

Everyone started sniggering at this statement.

**Dudley squeaked and ran to hide behind his mother, who was crouching, terrified, behind Uncle Vernon.**

"At least if something does happen it will more than likely hit the walrus first as he is big enough to hide behind," Hermione commented.

**"An' here's Harry!" said the giant.**

"When he did that I also most run away myself," said Duo with a laugh.

"After all you have been though Hagrid scared you the most," asked Draco with a sneer.

"I was eleven years old," said Duo with a glare that shut Draco up.

"Okay, continuing on," said Neville.

**Harry looked up into the fierce, wild, shadowy face and saw that the beetle eyes were crinkled in a smile.**

**"Las' time I saw you, you was only a baby," said the giant. "Yeh look a lot like yet dad, but yeh've got yet mom's eyes."**

"He was the first person ever to say that to me and he wasn't the last either," said Duo with a sigh.

**Uncle Vernon made a funny rasping noise.**

**I demand that you leave at once, sit!" he said. "You are breaking and entering!"**

**"Ah, shut up, Dursley, yeh great prune," said the giant; he reached over the back of the sofa, jerked the gun out of Uncle Vernon's hands, bent it into a knot as easily as if it had been made of rubber, and threw it into a corner of the Vernon made another funny noise, like a mouse being trodden on.**

This caused everyone to think of a mouse that looked like Vernon with Hagrid's huge foot stepping on him which caused another round of laugher.

**"Anyway -- Harry," said the giant, turning his back on the Dursleys, "avery happy birthday to yeh Got summat fer yeh here -- I mighta sat onit at some point, but it'll taste all right."**

"That cake was actually really good," said Duo gaining surprised looks from the others magic users as they knew what Hagrid's rock cakes was Duo's comment did cause everyone to a nice shade of green but Duo never noticed.

**From an inside pocket of his black overcoat he pulled a slightly squashed box. Harry opened it with trembling fingers.**

**Inside was a large, sticky chocolate cake with Happy Birthday Harry written on it in green icing. Harry looked up at the giant. He meant to say thank you, but the words got lost on the way to his mouth, and what he said instead was, "Who areyou?"**

"Just like your dad at that age who got fluster to when embarrassed," chuckled Remus.

**The giant chuckled.**

**"True, I haven't introduced meself. Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts."**

**He held out an enormous hand and shook Harry's whole arm."What about that tea then, eh?" he said, rubbing his hands together. "I'd not say no ter summat stronger if yeh've got it, mind."**

"NO!" shouted Hermione, Ron, the twins, Duo, Nellie, Luna and Hermoine at the same time.

"Hagrid should never drink anything stronger than tea," Duo explained as the others gave him confused looks.

The others all nodded their head in agreement.

**His eyes fell on the empty grate with the shriveled chip bags in it and he snorted. He bent down over the fireplace; they couldn't see what he was doing but when he drew back a second later, there was a roaring fire there. It filled the whole damp hut with flickering light and Harry felt the warmth wash over him as though he'd sunk into a hot bath.**

**The giant sat back down on the sofa, which sagged under his weight, and began taking all sorts of things out of the pockets of his coat: a copper kettle, a squashy package of sausages, a poker, a teapot, several chipped mugs, and a bottle of some amber liquid that he took a swig from before starting to make tea. Soon the hut was full of the sound and smell of sizzling sausage. Nobody said a thing while the giant was working, but as he slid the first six fat, juicy, slightly burnt sausages from the poker, Dudley fidgeted a little. Uncle Vernon said sharply, "Don't touch anything he gives you, Dudley."**

**The giant chuckled darkly. "Yet great puddin' of a son don' need fattenin' anymore, Dursley, don'worry."**

"Too true Hagrid," said Duo which caused everyone to chuckle.

**He passed the sausages to Harry, who was so hungry he had never tasted anything so wonderful, but he still couldn't take his eyes off the giant. **

**Finally, as nobody seemed about to explain anything, he said, "I'm sorry, but I still don't really know who you are."**

**The giant took a gulp of tea and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.**"I still don't understand why he sent Hagrid after you," said Snape with a shake of his head.

"You will soon," said Duo with a mysterious smile on his face.

**"Call me Hagrid," he said, "everyone does. An' like I told yeh, I'm Keeper of Keys at Hogwarts -- yeh'll know all about Hogwarts, o' course.**

**"Er -- no," said Harry.**

**Hagrid looked shocked.**

**"Sorry," Harry said quickly.**

**"Sorry?" barked Hagrid, turning to stare at the Dursleys, who shrank back into the shadows. "It's them as should be sorry! I knew yeh weren't gettin' yer letters but I never thought yeh wouldn't even know abou' Hogwarts, fer cryin' out loud! Did yeh never wonder where yet parents learned it all?"**

This caused Snape to growl and stalks off in to another room for the next ten minutes all they could hear was shouting and banging.

**"All what?" asked Harry.**

**"ALL WHAT?" Hagrid thundered. "Now wait jus' one second!" He had leapt to his feet. In his anger he seemed to fill the whole hut.**

**The Dursleys were cowering against the wall.**

"Hey Duo, I'm surprised you weren't laughing your head off at this," said Wufei.

"I wanted to but if I did the Durseyls would have made my life even more hell than it already was," said Duo who felt Herro's arms tighten around him. Duo wondered when Herro would let him sit in his own chair again.

**"Do you mean ter tell me," he growled at the Dursleys, "that this boy –**

**this boy! -- knows nothin' abou' -- about ANYTHING?"**

**Harry thought this was going a bit far. He had been to school, after all, and his marks weren't bad.**

"They would have been better if I wasn't made to fail so Dudley could look good," said Duo which caused everyone to growl and glare at the book.

**"I know some things," he said. "I can, you know, do math and stuff." But Hagrid simply waved his hand and said, "About our world, I mean. Your world. My world. Yer parents' world."**

**"What world?"**

**Hagrid looked as if he was about to explode.**

**"DURSLEY!" he boomed.**

**Uncle Vernon, who had gone very pale, whispered something that sounded like "Mimblewimble." Hagrid stared wildly at Harry.**

**"But yeh must know about yet mom and dad," he said. "I mean, they'refamous. You're famous."**

**"What? My -- my mom and dad weren't famous, were they?"**

**"Yeh don' know... yeh don' know..." Hagrid ran his fingers through his hair, fixing Harry with a bewildered stare.**

**"Yeh don' know what yeh are?" he said finally.**

"He really expected those muggles to tell you?" asked Draco.

"I think they did," answered Duo.

Draco just sighed and rubbed the side of his head, it seemed there was more to his childhood rival then he had thought.**Uncle Vernon suddenly found his voice.**

"I didn't realise that you could lose your voice, I wonder where he lost it?" Luna said dreamily.

**"Stop!" he commanded. "Stop right there, sit! I forbid you to tell the boy anything!"**

**A braver man than Vernon Dursley would have quailed under the furious look Hagrid now gave him; when Hagrid spoke, his every syllable trembled with rage.**

**"You never told him? Never told him what was in the letter Dumbledore left fer him? I was there! I saw Dumbledore leave it, Dursley! An' you've kept it from him all these years?"**

**"Kept what from me?" said Harry eagerly.**

**"STOP! I FORBID YOU!" yelled Uncle Vernon in panic.**

**Aunt Petunia gave a gasp of horror.**

**"Ah, go boil yet heads, both of yeh," said Hagrid. "Harry -- yer a wizard."**

**There was silence inside the hut. Only the sea and the whistling wind could be heard.**

**"-- a what?" gasped Harry.**

**"A wizard, o' course," said Hagrid, sitting back down on the sofa, which groaned and sank even lower, "an' a thumpin' good'un, I'd say, once yeh've been trained up a bit. With a mum an' dad like yours, what else would yeh be? An' I reckon it's abou' time yeh read yer letter."**

**Harry stretched out his hand at last to take the yellowish envelope, addressed in emerald green to**

**Mr. H. Potter, **

**The Floor, Hut-on-the-Rock,The pulled out the letter and read:HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRYHeadmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**

"Dose he really need all them titles on one letter?" asked Sirius with a raised eyebrow.

"Not really he just likes showing off," said Remus with a shrug of his shoulders.

**Dear Mr. Potter,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**

**Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Minerva McGonagall,**

**Deputy Headmistress**

**Questions exploded inside Harry's head like fireworks and he couldn't decide which to ask first. After a few minutes he stammered, **

**"What does it mean, they await my owl?"**

"That the first thing you asked?" questioned Quatre as he looked up at Duo.

"Hey it was the last thing I read," said Duo with a pout which got him a fiery kiss from Herro.

**"Gallopin' Gorgons, that reminds me," said Hagrid, clapping a hand to his forehead with enough force to knock over a cart horse, and from yet another pocket inside his overcoat he pulled an owl -- a real, live, rather ruffled-looking owl -- a long quill, and a roll of parchment. With his tongue between his teeth he scribbled a note that Harry could**

'That poor owl' everyone thought at the same time.

**read upside down:**

**Dear Professor Dumbledore,Given Harry his him to buy his things 's horrible. Hope you're rolled up the note, gave it to the owl, which clamped it in its beak, went to the door, and threw the owl out into the storm. Then he came back and sat down as though this was as normal as talking on the telephone.**

**Harry realized his mouth was open and closed it quickly.**

**"Where was I?" said Hagrid, but at that moment, Uncle Vernon, still ashen-faced but looking very angry, moved into the firelight.**

**"He's not going," he said.**

**Hagrid grunted.**

**"I'd like ter see a great Muggle like you stop him," he said.**

**"A what?" said Harry, interested.**

**"A Muggle," said Hagrid, "it's what we call nonmagic folk like thern. An' it's your bad luck you grew up in a family o' the biggest Muggles I ever laid eyes on."**

**"We swore when we took him in we'd put a stop to that rubbish," said Uncle Vernon, "swore we'd stamp it out of him! Wizard indeed!"**

"Duo when we get out of here we are going to meet your relatives and I'm going to introduce them to my gun," said Herro in a low dangerous tone.

"Clam down Herro okay?" said Duo kissing Herro's forehead.

**"You knew?" said Harry. "You knew I'm a -- a wizard?"**

**"Knew!" shrieked Aunt Petunia suddenly. "Knew! Of course we knew! How could you not be, my dratted sister being what she was? Oh, she got a letter just like that and disappeared off to that-that school-and came home every vacation with her pockets full of frog spawn, turning teacups into rats. I was the only one who saw her for what she was -- a freak! But for my mother and father, oh no, it was Lily this and Lily that, they were proud of having a witch in the family!"**

**She stopped to draw a deep breath and then went ranting on. It seemedshe had been wanting to say all this for years.**

**"Then she met that Potter at school and they left and got married and had you, and of course I knew you'd be just the same, just as strange, just as -- as -- abnormal -- and then, if you please, she went and got herself blown up and we got landed with you!"**

**Harry had gone very white. As soon as he found his voice he said, "Blown up? You told me they died in a car crash!"**

**"CAR CRASH!" roared Hagrid, jumping up so angrily that the Dursleys scuttled back to their corner. "How could a car crash kill Lily an' James Potter? It's an outrage! A scandal! Harry Potter not knowin' his own story when every kid in our world knows his name!" **

**"But why? What happened?" Harry asked urgently.**

"A car crash, that's it where are my Death Eater robes? I'm going to murder them muggles even if it lands me in prison." growled Snape as he made to get up.

"Severus sit down!" growled Remus which caused Snape to sit down at once.

**The anger faded from Hagrid's face. He looked suddenly anxious.**

**"I never expected this," he said, in a low, worried voice. "I had no idea, when Dumbledore told me there might be trouble gettin' hold of yeh, how much yeh didn't know. Ah, Harry, I don' know if I'm the right person ter tell yeh -- but someones gotta -- yeh can't go off ter Hogwarts not knowin'."**

**He threw a dirty look at the Dursleys.**

**"Well, it's best yeh know as much as I can tell yeh -- mind, I can't tell yeh everythin', it's a great myst'ry, parts of it...." He sat down, stared into the fire for a few seconds, and then said, "It begins, I suppose, with -- with a person called -- but it's incredible yeh don't know his name, everyone in our world knows --"**

**"Who? "**

**"Well -- I don' like sayin' the name if I can help it. No one does."**

**"Why not?"**

**"Gulpin' gargoyles, Harry, people are still scared. Blimey, this is difficult. See, there was this wizard who went... bad. As bad as you could go. Worse. Worse than worse. His name was..."**

**Hagrid gulped, but no words came out.**

**"Could you write it down?" Harry suggested.**

**"Nah -can't spell it. All right -- Voldemort. " Hagrid shuddered. **

Everyone looked at the book in amazement even Neville looked shocked.

"You got him to say his name but how?" asked Sirius with eyes as wide as dinner plates.

"I didn't know it was such a big deal at the time," said Duo with a shrug of his shoulders.

**"Don'make me say it again. Anyway, this -- this wizard, about twenty years ago now, started lookin' fer followers. Got 'em, too -- some were afraid, some just wanted a bit o' his power, 'cause he was gettin' himself power, all right. Dark days, Harry. Didn't know who ter trust, didn't dare get friendly with strange wizards or witches... terrible things happened. He was takin' over. 'Course, some stood up to him -- an' he killed 'em. Horribly. One o' the only safe places left was Hogwarts. Reckon Dumbledore's the only one You-Know-Who was afraid 't dare try takin' the school, not jus' then, anyway.**

**"Now, yer mum an' dad were as good a witch an' wizard as I ever knew. Head boy an' girl at Hogwarts in their day! Suppose the myst'ry is why You-Know-Who never tried to get 'em on his side before... probably knew they were too close ter Dumbledore ter want anythin' ter do with the Dark Side.**

This caused Duo, Herro, Quatre, Wufei and Towra to started laughing quietly.

"What are you laughing at?" asked Draco.

"Sorry the last bit just reminded us of a movie that's all," said Duo.

"Which one was it?" asked Hermione.

"Star wars," said Duo and Quatre at the same time which got the ones who knew about Star wars laughing.

"Counting on now," said Neville shaking his head.

**"Maybe he thought he could persuade 'em... maybe he just wanted 'em outta the way. All anyone knows is, he turned up in the village where you was all living, on Halloween ten years ago. You was just a year old. He came ter yer house an' -- an' --"**

**Hagrid suddenly pulled out a very dirty, spotted handkerchief and blew his nose with a sound like a foghorn.**

**"Sorry," he said. "But it's that sad -- knew yer mum an' dad, an' nicer people yeh couldn't find -- anyway..."**

**"You-Know-Who killed 'em. An' then -- an' this is the real myst'ry ofm the thing -- he tried to kill you, too. Wanted ter make a clean job of it, I suppose, or maybe he just liked killin' by then. But he couldn't do it. Never wondered how you got that mark on yer forehead? That was no ordinary cut. That's what yeh get when a Powerful, evil curse touches yeh -- took care of yer mum an' dad an' yer house, even -- but it didn't work on you, an' that's why yer famous, Harry. **

"I always wondered about that," mumbled Duo.

"Wondered about what Duo?" asked Remus using Harry's other name which got he a small smile.

"Why doesn't the Cruciatus curse leave a scar too?" asked Duo.

"I'm not sure but I will have a look into it Duo," said Remus going into teacher mode.

**No one ever lived after he decided ter kill 'em, no one except you, an' he'd killed some o' the best witches an' wizards of the age -- the McKinnons, the Bones, the Prewetts -- an' you was only a baby, an' you lived."**

**Something very painful was going on in Harry's mind. As Hagrid's story came to a close, he saw again the blinding flash of green light, more clearly than he had ever remembered it before -- and he remembered something else, for the first time in his life: a high, cold, cruel laugh.**

"All the magical people in the room shuddered at this.

**Hagrid was watching him sadly. "Took yeh from the ruined house myself, on Dumbledore's orders. Brought yeh ter this lot..."**

**"Load of old tosh," said Uncle Vernon. Harry jumped; he had almost forgotten that the Dursleys were there. Uncle Vernon certainly seemed to have got back his courage. He was glaring at Hagrid and his fists were clenched.**

**"Now, you listen here, boy," he snarled, "I accept there's something strange about you, probably nothing a good beating wouldn't have cured -- and as for all this about your parents, well, they were weirdos, no denying it, and the world's better off without them in my opinion -- asked for all they got, getting mixed up with these wizarding types -- just what I expected, always knew they'd come to a sticky end --" **

**But at that moment, Hagrid leapt from the sofa and drew a battered pink umbrella from inside his coat. Pointing this at Uncle Vernon like a sword, he said, "I'm warning you, Dursley -I'm warning you -- one more word... "**

"What's he going to do with that? Poke them to death?" sneered Draco.

**In danger of being speared on the end of an umbrella by a bearded giant, Uncle Vernon's courage failed again; he flattened himself against the wall and fell silent.**

**"That's better," said Hagrid, breathing heavily and sitting back down on the sofa, which this time sagged right down to the floor.**

**Harry, meanwhile, still had questions to ask, hundreds of them.**

**"But what happened to Vol--, sorry -- I mean, You-Know-Who?"**

"I always hated having to say you-know-who," said Duo "I mean what if you was talking about someone else as in gossiping and you said 'you-know-who' said this, then what would happen? The Dark Lord becomes a gossiping house wife?"

**"Good question, Harry. Disappeared. Vanished. Same night he tried ter kill you. Makes yeh even more famous. That's the biggest myst'ry, see... he was gettin' more an' more powerful -- why'd he go?**

**"Some say he died. Codswallop, in my opinion. Dunno if he had enough human left in him to die. Some say he's still out there, bidin' his time, like, but I don' believe it. People who was on his side came back ter ours. Some of 'em came outta kinda trances. Don~ reckon they could've done if he was comin' back.**

**"Most of us reckon he's still out there somewhere but lost his powers. Too weak to carry on. 'Cause somethin' about you finished him, Harry. There was somethin' goin' on that night he hadn't counted on -- I dunno what it was, no one does -- but somethin' about you stumped him, all right."**

**Hagrid looked at Harry with warmth and respect blazing in his eyes, but Harry, instead of feeling pleased and proud, felt quite sure there had been a horrible mistake. A wizard? Him? How could he possibly be? He'd spent his life being clouted by Dudley, and bullied by Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon; if he was really a wizard, why hadn't they been turned into warty toads every time they'd tried to lock him in his cupboard? If he'd once defeated the greatest sorcerer in the world, how come Dudley had always been able to kick him around like a football?**

**"Hagrid," he said quietly, "I think you must have made a mistake. I don't think I can be a wizard."**

**To his surprise, Hagrid chuckled. "Not a wizard, eh? Never made things happen when you was scared or angry?"**

The part with the snake at the zoo all suddenly repapered in their minds and they started laughing.

**Harry looked into the fire. Now he came to think about it... every odd thing that had ever made his aunt and uncle furious with him had happened when he, Harry, had been upset or angry... chased by Dudley's gang, he had somehow found himself out of their reach... dreading going to school with that ridiculous haircut, he'd managed to make it grow back... and the very last time Dudley had hit him, hadn't he got his revenge, without even realizing he was doing it? Hadn't he set a boa constrictor on him?**

Everyone started snickering at this as all the things Harry had done passed through their minds.

**Harry looked back at Hagrid, smiling, and saw that Hagrid was positively beaming at him.**

**"See?" said Hagrid. "Harry Potter, not a wizard -- you wait, you'll be right famous at Hogwarts."**

**But Uncle Vernon wasn't going to give in without a fight. "Haven't I told you he's not going?" he hissed. **

**"He's going to Stonewall High and he'll be grateful for it. I've read those letters and he needs all sorts of rubbish -- spell books and wands and --"**

**"If he wants ter go, a great Muggle like you won't stop him," growledHagrid. "Stop Lily an' James Potter' s son goin' ter Hogwarts! Yer mad. **

**His name's been down ever since he was born. He's off ter the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world. **

**Seven years there and he won't know himself He'll be with youngsters of his own sort, fer a change, an' he'll be under the greatest headmaster Hogwarts ever had Albus Dumbled--"**

**"I AM NOT PAYING FOR SOME CRACKPOT OLD FOOL TO TEACH HIM MAGIC TRICKS!" yelled Uncle Vernon.**

"Oh he so didn't just insult Dumbledore," said Fred with a glint in his eye.

"He's in for it now," said Remus and Sirius at the same time.

"Just wait and see," said Duo with a smirk which the other pilots knew meant trouble.

**But he had finally gone too far. Hagrid seized his umbrella and whirled it over his head, "NEVER," he thundered, "- INSULT- ALBUS- DUMBLEDORE IN- FRONT- OF- ME!"**

**He brought the umbrella swishing down through the air to point at Dudley -- there was a flash of violet light, a sound like a firecracker, a sharp squeal, and the next second, Dudley was dancing on the spot with his hands clasped over his fat bottom, howling in pain. When he turned his back on them, Harry saw a curly pig's tail poking through a hole in his trousers.**

That was it, everyone in the room was rolling on the floor laughing their heads off nearly everyone had tears in their eyes by the time they had finished laughing.

"Remind me to shake Hagrid's hand when we next see him," said the twins.

"I will don't worry" said Ron.

**Uncle Vernon roared. Pulling Aunt Petunia and Dudley into the other room, he cast one last terrified look at Hagrid and slammed the door behind them.**

**Hagrid looked down at his umbrella and stroked his beard. "Shouldn'ta lost me temper," he said ruefully, "but it didn't work anyway. Meant ter turn him into a pig, but I suppose he was so much like a pig anyway there wasn't much left ter do."**

**He cast a sideways look at Harry under his bushy eyebrows.**

**"Be grateful if yeh didn't mention that ter anyone at Hogwarts," he said. "I'm -- er -- not supposed ter do magic, strictly speakin'. **

**I was allowed ter do a bit ter follow yeh an' get yer letters to yeh an' stuff -- one o' the reasons I was so keen ter take on the job"**

**"Why aren't you supposed to do magic?" asked Harry.**

**"Oh, well -- I was at Hogwarts meself but I -- er -- got expelled, ter tell yeh the truth. In me third year. They snapped me wand in half an' everything. But Dumbledore let me stay on as gamekeeper. Great man, Dumbledore." **

**"Why were you expelled?"**

**"It's gettin' late and we've got lots ter do tomorrow," said Hagrid loudly.**

"Good old Hagrid changing the subject when he doesn't want to talk about it," said Duo with a laugh.

**"Gotta get up ter town, get all yer books an' that." He took off his thick black coat and threw it to Harry. "You can kip under that," he said. "Don' mind if it wriggles a bit, I think I still got a couple o' dormice in one o' the pockets."**

"That was the warmest thing I had ever slept under and those door mice really tickle too," said Duo with a big yawn.

"I think we should all get some rest it been a long day," said Hermione as she tried to stop her own yawn.

"I agree with Miss. Granger, we should all get some sleep," said Snape as they all stood up.

"Okay the room has made us up some separate sleeping rooms, I say we all go and get some rest now," said Duo as he cuddled into Herro sleepily with Quatre doing the same thing with Trowa as Wufei walked besides them.

Everyone left the main room and went there separate ways, into their rooms for the night, the rooms had been designed with the couples in mind so they could share, as the room cleared everything away read for the morning.

**End of chappie okay guys sorry for the long wait and as always reviews are loved!!!!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7: Diagon Alley

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or GundamWing, they both belong to their respected owners, I'm only borrowing them and please note some of the characters may be a little OOC as I'm not sure how to write them and what not.**

**Chapter Five: Diagon Alley**

_Flash back:_

_"That was the warmest thing I had ever slept under and those door mice really tickle too," said Duo with a big yawn._

_"I think we should all get some rest it been a long day," said Hermione as she tried to stop her own yawn._

_"I agree with Miss. Granger, we should all get some sleep," said Snape as they all stood up._

_"Okay the room has made us up some separate sleeping rooms, I say we all go and get some rest now," said Duo as he cuddled into Herro sleepily with Quatre doing the same thing with Trowa as Wufei walked besides left the main room and went their separate ways, into their rooms for the night;_

_the rooms had been designed with the couples in mind so they could share, and as the room cleared everything away read for the next day._

_End flash back_

The following morning after everyone had settled down and had some, breakfast which was brought up by a couple of house elf's, and after Duo had explained to the others what a house elf was and did they all settled down to read again.

''Who's turn is it to read?" asked Neville looking around the room.

"I think Malfoy should read next," said Hermione taking the book off Neville and passing it to Draco who sneered at the book but wisely didn't say anything.

"Diagon Alley," said Draco while paling a bit realizing that this could go very badly for him.

"I love Diagon Alley...hey maybe after we've finished here maybe I could take you guys there, you'd all love it," said Duo with a fond smile.

**Harry woke early the next morning. Although he could tell it was daylight, he kept his eyes shut tight.**"**It was a dream," he told himself firmly. "I dreamed a giant called Hagrid came to tell me I was going to a school for wizards. When I open my eyes I'll be at home in my cupboard.**

**"**"You really where pessimistic back then weren't you?" asked Ron.

"Yeah but can you blame me?" said Duo with a sigh at the memories.

**There was suddenly a loud tapping noise.**_**And there's Aunt Petunia knocking on the door**_**, Harry thought, his heart sinking. But he still didn't open his eyes. It had been such a good . Tap. Tap.**"**All right," Harry mumbled, "I'm getting up."**

"There's the Duo we all know and love," said Trowa with a smile.

"He's still like that then? I've got up some mornings got washed and dress and he hadn't moved and inch so I just whipped the covers off and ran," said Ron with a laugh.

"Hahaha, very funny you two," said Duo with a smile, he didn't mind his friends playful words

.**He sat up and Hagrid's coat fell off him. The hut was full of sunlight, the storm was over, Hagrid himself was asleep on the collapsed sofa, and there was an owl rapping its claw on the window, a newspaper clutched in its beak.**

"At this point I thought I'd gone completely mental," said Duo ignoring the glare that Draco was throwing him.

**Harry scrambled to his feet, so happy he felt as though a large balloon was swelling inside him. He went straight to the window and jerked it open. The owl swooped in and dropped the paper on top of Hagrid, who didn't wake up. **

**The owl then fluttered onto the floor and began to attack Hagrid's coat.**"**Don't do that."Harry tried to wave the owl out of the way, but it snapped its beak fiercely at him and carried on savaging the coat.**

"That owl was a nasty little sod, I swear it would have took my fingers off if I had carry on," said Duo with a cheeky grin.

"Yeah they happened to do that don't they Padfoot?" said Remus with a chuckle causing Sirius to pout.

"Hey, that owl got what he dissevered," said Sirius with a pout that made him look more like his animagus form.

"**Hagrid!" said Harry loudly. "There's an owl –"**"**Pay him," Hagrid grunted into the sofa.**"**What?"**

"I thought he was kidding then I mean who pays owls? In the muggle word you're lucky to see an owl unless it's in a zoo," Duo said with a pout as he snuggled up to Heero.

"**He wants paying' fer deliverin' the paper. Look in the pockets."Hagrid's coat seemed to be made of nothing **_**but**_** pockets – bunches of keys, slug pellets, balls of string, peppermint humbugs, teabags…finally, Harry pulled out a handful of strange-looking coins.**"**Give him five Knuts," said Hagrid sleepily.**"**Knuts?"**

"Money, Potter, its money," Draco muttered."Well I know that now Malfoy, you have to remember I grew up with muggles," Duo sneered causing Draco to blush.

"**The little bronze ones."Harry counted out five little bronze coins, and the owl held out his leg so Harry could put the money into a small leather pouch tied to it. The he flew off threw the open yawned loudly, sat up, and stretched.**"**Best be off, Harry, lots ter do today, gotta get up ter London an' buy all yer stuff fer school.**

**"Harry was turning over the wizard coins and looking at them. He had just thought of something that made him feel as though the happy balloon inside him had got a puncture.**"**Um – Hagrid?"**"**Mm?" said Hagrid, who was pulling on his huge boots.**"**I haven't got any money – and you heard Uncle Vernon last night…he won't pay for me to go and learn magic."**

"**Don't worry about that," said Hagrid, standing up and scratching his head. "D'yeh think yer parents didn't leave yeh anything?"**"**But if their house was destroyed –**

**"**All the wizards in the room looked at Duo he was insane which caused Herro too growl at them all.

"**They didn't keep their gold in the house, boy! Nah, first stop fer us is Gringotts. Wizards' bank. Have a sausage, they're not bad cold – an' I wouldn' say no teh a bit o' yer birthday cake, neither."**

"**Wizards have **_**banks**_**?"**"**Just the one. Gringotts. Run by goblins."Harry dropped the bit of sausage he was holding.**"_**Goblins**_**?"**"**Yeah – so yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it, I'll tell yeh that. Never mess with goblins, Harry. Gringotts is the safest place in the world fer anything yeh want to keep safe – 'cept maybe Hogwarts. As a matter o' fact, I gotta visit Gringotts anyway. Fer Dumbledore. Hogwarts business." Hagrid drew himself up proudly. **

**"He usually gets me ter do important stuff fer him. Fetchin' you – getting' things from Gringotts – knows he can trust me, see.**

"I don't believe it! Of all the things to say and do Duo, please tell me he didn't get you know what while you were with him!" asked Hermione.

"You'll have to wait and see Moine" said Duo with a smirk causing Hermione to give a groan.

"**Got everythin'? Come on, then."Harry followed Hagrid out onto the rock. The sky was quite clear now and the sea gleamed in the sunlight. The boat Uncle Vernon had hired was still there, with a lot of water in the bottom after the storm.**"**How did you get here?" Harry asked, looking around for another boat.**"**Flew," said Hagrid.**"_**Flew**_**?"**"**Yeah – but we'll go back in this. Not s'pposed ter use magic now I've got yeh."They settled down into the boat, Harry still staring at Hagrid, trying to imagine him flying.**

"You know…I can't imagine it either I mean what could have he have flown on that would take his weigh," said Remus.

"Hey maybe he took my bike," said Sirius.

"Your bike?" asked Snape with a sneer.

"Yeah my flying motorbike," said Sirius like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Moving on," said Draco before either of could kill each other.

"**Seems a shame ter row, though," said Hagrid, giving Harry another of his sideways looks. "If I was ter – er – speed things up a bit, would yeh mind not mentionin' it at Hogwarts?"**

"**Of course not," said Harry, eager to see more magic. Hagrid pulled out the battered pink umbrella again, tapped it twice on the side of the boat, and they sped off toward land.**"**Why would you be mad to try and rob Gringotts?" Harry asked.**"**Spells – enchantments," said Hagrid, unfolding his newspaper as he spoke. "They say there's dragons guardin' the high security vaults. And then yeh gotta find yer way – Gringotts is hundreds of miles under London see. Deep under the Underground. Yeh'd die of hunger tryin' ter get out, even if yeh did manage ter get yer hands on summat."**

"This said on the morning of the day when Gringotts was broken into and the criminal escaped," Duo muttered, "Oh, the irony."

**Harry sat and thought about this while Hagrid read his newspaper, the **_**Daily Prophet**_**. Harry had learned from Uncle Vernon that people liked to be left alone while they did this, but it was very difficult, he'd never had so many questions in his life.**"**Ministry o' Magic messin' things up as usual," Hagrid muttered, turning the page.**"**There's a Ministry of Magic?" Harry asked, before he could stop himself.**"'**Course," said Hagrid. "They wanted Dumbledore fer Minister, o' course, but he'd never leave Hogwarts, so old Cornelius Fudge got the job. Bungler if ever there was one. So he pelts Dumbledore with owls every morning, askin' fer advice."**"**But what does a Minister of Magic **_**do**_**?"**"**Well, their main job is to keep it from the Muggles that there's still witched an' wizards up an' down the country."**"**Why?"**"_**Why? **_**Blimey, Harry, everyone'd be wantin' magic solutions to their problems. Nah, we're best left alone."At this moment, the boat bumped gently into the harbor wall. Hagrid folded up his newspaper, and they clamored up the stone steps onto the stared a lot at Hagrid as they walked through the little town to the station. Harry couldn't blame them. Not only was Hagrid twice as tall as anyone else, he kept pointing at perfectly ordinary things like parking meters and saying loudly, "See that, Harry? Things these Muggles dream up, eh?****"**

"I don't believe it, I mean we like Hagrid," Fred started.

"If his carry's on like that," George continued.

"The muggles will start asking questions," finished Fred and George at the same time."

**Hagrid," said Harry, panting a bit as he ran to keep up, "did you say there are **_**dragons**_** at Gringotts?"**"**Well, so they say," said Hagrid. "Crikey, I'd like a dragon."**"**You'd **_**like **_**one?"**"**Wanted one ever since I was a kid – here we go."**

"Dragon," Ron groaned, "Damn Hagrid and his unnatural affection for dangerous creatures."This got him wired look from everyone apart Neville, Draco, Hermione and Duo who were trying and failing not to laugh.

**They had reached the station. There was a train to London in five minutes' time. Hagrid who didn't understand "Muggle money," as he called it, gave the bills to Harry so he could buy their stared more than ever on the train. Hagrid took up two whole seats and sat knitting what looked like a canary-yellow circus tent.**

"I still have no idea what that was," said Duo with a pout, "I wonder if Hagrid could knit Trowa a circus tent."

"**Still got yer letter, Harry?" he asked as he counted took the parchment envelope out of his pocket.**"**Good," said Hagrid. "There's a list of everything yeh need."Harry unfolded a second piece of paper he hadn't noticed the night before, and read:HOGWARTS SCHOOL**_**Of **_**WITCHCRAFT **_**and **_**WIZARDRYUNIFORM**

**First-year students will require:1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)**

**2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear**

**3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)**

**4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags**

**COURSE BOOKS**

**All students should have a copy of each of the following:**

_**The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) **_**By Miranda Goshawk**

_**A History of Magic **_**by Bathilda Bagshot**_**Magical Theory **_**by Adalbert Waffling**

_**A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration **_**by Emeric Switch**

_**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi **_**by Phyllida Spore**

_**Magical Drafts and Potions **_**by Arsenius Jigger**_**Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them **_**by Newt Scamander**

_**The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection **_**by Quentin TrimbleOTHER EQUIPMENT**

**1 wand**

**1 cauldron (pewter standard size 2)**

**1 set glass or crystal phials1 telescope**

**1 set brass scales**

**Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad**

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**

"That's the same list as when we went to school," said Remus and Sirius at the same time.

"**Can we buy all this in London?" Harry wondered aloud.**"**If yeh know where to go," said had never been to London before. Although Hagrid seemed to know where he was going, he was obviously not used to getting there in an ordinary way. He got stuck in the ticket barrier on the Underground, and complained loudly that the seats were too small and the train too slow.**"**I don't know how the Muggles manage without magic," he said as they climbed a broken-down escalator that led up to a bustling road lined with shops.**

"Before you boys ask an escalator is the same thing that Professor Dumbledore has done to the steps leading to and from his office, " said Hermione slipping in to know-it-all mode before anyone could ask

.**Hagrid was so huge that he parted the crowd easily; all Harry had to do was keep close behind him. They passed book shops and music stores, hamburger restaurants and cinemas, but nowhere that looked as if it could sell you a magic wand. This was just an ordinary street full of ordinary people. Could there really be piles of wizard gold buried miles beneath them? Were there really shops that sold spell books and broomsticks?**

**Might this not all be some huge joke that the Dursleys had cooked up? If Harry hadn't known that the Dursleys had no sense of humor, he might have thought so; yet somehow, even though everything Hagrid had told him so far was unbelievable, Harry couldn't help trusting him.**

"**This is it," said Hagrid, coming to a halt, "the Leaky Cauldron. It's a famous place."It was a tiny, grubby-looking pub. If Hagrid hadn't pointed it out, Harry wouldn't have even noticed it was there. The people hurrying by didn't glance at it. Their eyes slid from the big book shop on one side to the record shop on the other as if they couldn't see the Leaky Cauldron at all. In fact, Harry had the most peculiar feeling that only he and Hagrid could see it.**

"Of course only you and Hagrid can see it. There's a Muggle repelling charm on it," Hermione said, knowingly."A muggle what?" asked Trowa."Don't worry about it Trowa I'll explain it after the chapter," said Duo with a smile.

**Before he could mention this, Hagrid had steered him a famous place, it was very dark and shabby. A few old women were sitting in a corner, drinking tiny glasses of sherry. One of them was smoking a long pipe. A little man in a top hat was talking to the old bartender, who was quite bald and looked like a toothless walnut. The low buzz of chatter stopped when they walked in. Everyone seemed to know Hagrid; they waved and smiled at him, and the bartender reached for a glass, saying, "The usual, Hagrid?"**"**Can't, Tom, I'm on Hogwarts business," said Hagrid, clapping his great hand on Harry's shoulder and making Harry's knees buckle.**"**Good Lord," said the bartender, peering at Harry, "is this – can this be –?"**

"I wish I had my gun back then," mumbled Duo.

"Don't worry about it Duo, we'll sort it when you take us around Diagon alley" said Quatre while the others nodded.

**The Leaky Cauldron had suddenly gone completely still and silent.**"**Bless my soul," whispered the old bartender, "Harry Potter…what an honour."He hurried out from behind the bar, rushed toward Harry and seized his hand, tears in his eyes.**

"**Welcome back, Mr. Potter, welcome back."Harry didn't know what to say. Everyone was looking at him. The old woman with the pipe was puffing on it without realizing it had gone out. Hagrid was there was a great scraping of chairs and the next moment, Harry found himself shaking hands with everyone in the Leaky Cauldron.**"**Doris Crockford, Mr. Potter, can't believe I'm meeting you at last."**

"**So proud, Mr. Potter, I'm just so proud."**"**Always wanted to shake your hand – I'm all of a flutter."**

"**Delighted, Mr. Potter, just can't tell you, Dingle's the name, Dedalus Diggle."**"**I've seen you before!" said Harry, as Dedalus Diggle's top hat fell off in his excitement. **

**"You bowed to me once in a shop."**"**He remembers!" cried Dedalus Diggle, looking around at everyone. **

**"Did you hear that? He remembers me!"Harry shook hands again and again – Doris Crockford kept coming back for more.**

"By the time we made it to the entrance to Diagon Alley, I thought my hand was gonna fall off," Duo moaned as he rubbed his hand.

**A pale young man made his way forward, very nervously. One of his eyes was twitching.**"**Professor Quirrell!" said Hagrid. "Harry, Professor Quirrell will be one of your teachers at Hogwarts.****"**

Duo, Hermione and Ron growled.

"**P-P-Potter," stammered Professor Quirrell, grasping Harry's hand, "c-can't t-tell you how p-pleased I am to meet you."**

**"**Duo I thought you said that Quirrell couldn't touch you when he went after the you-know-what," whispered Hermione."He couldn't but he did when we first met, I think that he hadn't been possessed back then but I'm not sure," whispered Duo which caused everyone to frown as they couldn't hear what was being said between the two.

"**What sort of magic do you teach, Professor Quirrell?"**"**D-Defense Against the D-D-Dark Arts," muttered Professor Quirrell, as though he'd rather not think about it. "N-Not that you n-need it, eh, P-P-Potter?" He laughed nervously. **

**"You'll be g-getting all your equipment, I suppose? I've g-got to p-pick up a new b-book on vampires, m-myself." He looked terrified at the very the others wouldn't let Professor Quirrell keep Harry to himself.**

**It took almost ten minutes to get away from them all. At last, Hagrid managed to make himself heard over the babble.**"**Must get on – lots ter buy. Come on, Harry."Doris Crockford shook Harry's hand one last time, and Hagrid led them through the bar and out into a small, walled courtyard, where there was nothing but a trash can and a few grinned at Harry.**

"**Told yeh, didn't I? Told yeh you was famous. Even Professor Quirrell was tremblin' ter meet yeh – min you, he's usually tremblin'."**

"**Is he always that nervous?"**"**Oh, yeah. Poor bloke. Brilliant mind. He was fine while he was studyin' outta books but then he took a year off ter get some firsthand experience….They say he met vampires in the Black Forest, and then there was a nasty bit o' trouble with a hag – never been the same since. Scared of his students, scared of his own subject **

"Yeah and I'm the Minster," Hermione said.…

– **now, where's me umbrella?"Vampires? Hags? Harry's head was swimming. Hagrid, meanwhile, was counting bricks in the wall above the trash can.**"**Three up…two across…" he muttered. "Right, stand back, Harry."He tapped the wall three times with the point of his brick he had touched quivered – it wriggled – in the middle, a small black hole appeared – it grew wider and wider – a second later they were facing an archway large enough even for Hagrid, an archway onto a cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight.**

"Welcome to Diagon Alley!" Fred and George yelled everyone couldn't help but laugh at the twins even Snape couldn't hold back a chuckle which caused everyone who knew him to stare at him in shock"

**Welcome," said Hagrid, "to Diagon Alley."He grinned at Harry's amazement. They stepped through the archway. Harry looked quickly over his shoulder and saw the archway shrink instantly back into solid sun shone brightly on a stack of cauldrons outside the nearest shop. Cauldrons – All Sizes – Copper, Brass, Pewter, Silver – Self-Stirring – Collapsible, said a sign hanging over them.**"**Yeah, you'll be needin' one," said Hagrid, "but we gotta get yer money first."Harry wished he had about eight more eyes. He turned his head in every direction as they walked up the street, trying to look at everything at once: the shops, the things outside them, the people doing their shopping. A plump woman outside an Apothecary was shaking her head as they passed, saying, "Dragon liver, seventeen Sickles and ounce, they're mad…"**

"That sounds like mum!" said Fred, George and Ron at the same time."

**A low, soft hooting came from a dark shop with a sign saying Eeylops Owl Emporium – Tawny, Screech, Barn, Brown, and Snowy.**

Duo got a faraway look on his face when this was read."I miss Hedwig, she was my first real friend," said Duo with a sad sigh which caused Herro to pull him on to his lap

.**Several boys of about Harry's age had their noses pressed against a window with broomsticks in it. "Look," Harry heard one of them say, "the new Nimbus Two Thousand – fastest ever –"**"**There were shops selling robes, shops selling telescopes and strange silver instruments Harry had never seen before, windows stacked with barrels of rat spleens and eels' eyes, tottering piles of spell books, quills, and rolls of parchment, potion bottles, globes of the moon….**

"**Gringotts," said had reached a snowy white building that towered over the other little shops. Standing beside its burnished bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold, was – **"**Yeah, that's a goblin," said Hagrid quietly as they walked up the white stone steps toward him. The goblin was about a head shorter than Harry. He had a swarthy, clever face, a pointed beard and, Harry noticed, very long fingers and feet. He bowed as they walked inside. Now they were facing a second pair of doors, silver this time, with words engraved upon them****:**

_**Enter, stranger, but take heed Of what awaits the sin of greed**_

_**,For those who take, but do not earn,**_

_**Must pay most dearly in their if you seek beneath our floors**_

_**A treasure that was never yours,Thief, you have been warned, beware Of finding more than treasure there.**_

"**Like I said, yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it," said Hagrid.**

Duo, Hermione and Ron just looked at each other with a knowing looks on their faces which annoyed Snape and the others.

**A pair of goblins bowed them through the silver doors and they were in a vast marble hall. About a hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins in brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses. **

**There were too many doors to count leading off the hall, and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of these. Hagrid and Harry made for the counter.**"**Morning," said Hagrid to a free goblin. "We've come ter take some money outta Mr. Harry Potter's safe."**

"**You have his key, sir?"**"**Got it here somewhere," said Hagrid, and he started emptying his pockets onto the counter, scattering a handful of moldy dog biscuits over the goblins book of numbers. The goblin wrinkled his nose. Harry watched the goblin on their right weighing a pile of rubies as big as glowing coals.**

"I'm surprised they didn't kill him for that, goblins hate mess," said Neville."

**Got it," said Hagrid at last, holding up a tiny golden goblin looked at it closely.**"**That seems to be in order."**"**An' I've also got a letter here from Professor Dumbledore," said Hagrid importantly, t**

**hrowing out his chest. "It's about the You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen."**"**The goblin read the letter carefully.**

"NO WONDER YOU WHERE SO CURIOUS ABOUT WHAT WAS UNDER THAT TRAP DOOR HE PICKED IT UP WITH YOU!" shouted Snape which caused everyone to jump.

"Well that's Dumbledore for you he never did make much sense when it came to trying to keep things quite. Said Duo with a small laugh at the look on this old professors face.

"**Very well," he said, handing it back to Hagrid, "I will have someone take you down to both vaults. **

**Griphook!"Griphook was yet another goblin. Once Hagrid had crammed all the dog biscuits back inside his pockets, he and Harry followed Griphook toward one of the doors leading off the hall.**"**What's the You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen?" Harry asked.**"**Can't tell yeh that," said Hagrid mysteriously. "Very secret. Hogwarts business. Dumbledore's trusted me. More'n my jobs worth ter tell yeh that."**

"Yeah right," snorted Ron.

**Griphook held the door open for them. Harry, who had expected more marble, was surprised. They were in a narrow stone passageway lit with flaming torches. It sloped steeply downward and there were little railway tracks on the floor. Griphook whistled and a small cart came hurtling up the tracks toward them. They climbed in – Hagrid with some difficulty – and were first they just hurtled through a maze of twisting passages. Harry tried to remember, left, right, right, left, middle fork, right, left, but it was impossible. The rattling cart seemed to know its own way, because Griphook wasn't 's eyes stung as the cold air rushed past them, but he kept them wide open. Once, he thought he saw a burst of fire at the end of a passage and twisted around to see if it was a dragon, but too late – they plunged even deeper, passing an underground lake where huge stalactites and stalagmites grew from the ceiling and floor.**

"Really?" asked Fred.

Duo nodded his head with a smile."Wicked," breathed both of the twins.

"**I never know," Harry called to Hagrid over the noise of the cart, "what's the difference between a stalagmite and a stalactite?"**"**Stalagmite's got an 'm' in it," said Hagrid. "An' don' ask me questions just now, I think I'm gonna be sick.**

**"He did look very green, and when the cart stopped at last beside a small door in the passage wall, Hagrid got out and had to lean against the wall to stop his knees from unlocked the door. A lot of green smoke came billowing out, and as it cleared, Harry gasped. Inside were mounds of gold coins. Columns of silver. Heaps of little bronze Knuts.**

"**All yours," smiled Harry's – it was incredible. The Dursleys couldn't have known about this or they'd have had it from him faster than blinking. How often had they complained how much Harry cost them to keep? And all the time there had been a small fortune belonging to him, buried deep under helped Harry pile some of it into a bag.**"**The gold ones are Galleons," he explained. "Seventeen silver Sickles to a Galleon and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle, it's easy enough. Right, that should be enough fer a couple o' terms, we'll keep the rest safe fer yeh." He turned to Griphook. "Vault seven hundred and thirteen now, please, and can we go more slowly?"**"**One speed only," said were going even deeper now and gathering speed. **

**The air became colder and colder as they hurtled round tight corners. **

**The went rattling over an underground ravine, and Harry leaned over the side to try to see what was down at the dark bottom, but Hagrid groaned and pulled him back by the scruff of his seven hundred and thirteen had no keyhole.**"**Stand back," said Griphook importantly. **

**He stroked the door gently with one of his long fingers and it simply melted away.**"**If anyone but a Gringotts goblin tried that, they'd be sucked through the door and trapped in there," said Griphook.**"**How often do you check to see if anyone's inside?" Harry asked.**"**About once every ten years," said Griphook with a rather nasty really extraordinary had to be inside this top security vault, Harry was sure, and he leaned forward eagerly, expecting to see fabulous jewels at the very least – but at first he thought it was empty. Then he noticed a grubby little package wrapped up in brown paper lying on the floor. Hagrid picked it up and tucked it deep inside his coat. Harry longed to know what it was, but knew better than to ask.**

"That's it you figured all of it out from that?" asked Snape."Yep and that I had the smartest witch of our generation helping me to," Duo said with a cheeky smile which caused Hermione to blush

"**Come on, back in this infernal cart, and don't talk to me on the way back, it's best if I keep me mouth shut," said wild cart ride later they stood blinking in the sunlight outside Gringotts. Harry didn't know where to run first now that he had a bag full of money. He didn't have to know how many Galleons there were to a pound to know that he was holding more money than even Dudley had ever had.**"**Might as well get yer uniform," said Hagrid, nodding toward Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions**

**.**Draco moaned, "Oh, no!""Oh, yes," Duo said with an evil smirk."

**Listen, Harry, would yeh mind if I slipped off fer a pick-me-up in the Leaky Cauldron? I hate them Gringotts carts." He did still look a bit sick, so Harry entered Madam Malkin's shop alone, feeling Malkin was a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve.**"**Hogwarts, dear?" she said, when Harry started to speak. "Got the lot here – another young man being fitted up just now, in fact."In the back of the shop, a boy with a pale, pointed face was standing on a footstool while a second witch pinned up his long black robes. Madam Malkin stood Harry on a stool next to him, slipped a long robe over his head, and began to pin it to the right length.**"**Hello," said the boy, "Hogwarts, too?"**

"**Yes," said Harry.**"**My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands," said the boy. He had a bored, drawling voice. "Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow."Harry was strongly reminded of Dudley.**

"Hey, I didn't think I was that bad," said Draco with a pout.

"You was Draco trust me" said Duo."

**Have **_**you **_**got your own broom?" the boy went on.**"**No," said Harry.**"**Play Quidditch at all?"**

"**No," Harry said again, wondering what on earth Quidditch could be.**"

_**I **_**do – Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say, I agree. Know what house you'll be in yet?"**

"**No," said Harry, feeling more stupid by the minute.**"**Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they, but I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been – imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"**

"**Mmm," said Harry, wishing he could say something a bit more interesting.**"**I say, look at that man!" said the boy suddenly, nodding toward the front window. Hagrid was standing there, grinning at Harry and pointing at two large ice creams to show he couldn't come in.**

"**That's Hagrid," said Harry, pleased to know something the boy didn't, "He works at Hogwarts."**"**Oh," said the boy, "I've heard of him. He's a sort of servant, isn't he?"**

"**He's the gamekeeper," said Harry. He was liking the boy less and less every second.**

"**Yes, exactly. I heard he's a sort of **_**savage**_** – lives in a hut on the school grounds and every now and then he gets drunk, tries to do magic, and ends up setting fire to his bed."**

"**I think he's brilliant," said Harry coldly.**"_**Do **_**you?" said the boy, with a slight sneer. **

**"Why is he with you? Where are your parents?"**"**They're dead," said Harry shortly. **

**He didn't feel much like going into the matter with this boy.**"**Oh, sorry," said the other, not sounding sorry at ****. **

**"But they were **_**our **_**kind, weren't they?"**

This caused everyone one to growl at Draco who sank lower in to his chair and held the book up to his face to hide is blush.

"We'll be having words after this Draco," Snape hissed in his ear.

"**They were a witch and wizard, if that's what you mean."**

"**I really don't think they should let the other sort in, do you? They're just not the same, they've never been brought up to know our ways. Some of them have never even heard of Hogwarts until they get the letter, imagine. I think they should keep it in the old wearing families. What's your surname, anyway?"But before Harry could answer, Madam Malkin said, "That's you done, my dear," and Harry, not sorry for an excuse to stop talking to the boy, hopped down from the footstool.**

"Hey Draco, what would you have done if I told you my name anyway?" asked a curious Duo.

"More than likely what I did on the train but without insulting Weasley over there," Draco said honestly.

"**Well, I'll see you at Hogwarts, I suppose," said the drawling was rather quiet as he ate the ice cream Hagrid had brought him (chocolate and raspberry with chopped nuts).**"**What's up?" said Hagrid.**"**Nothing," Harry lied. **

**They stopped to buy parchment and quills. Harry cheered up a bit when he found a bottle of ink that changed colour as you wrote. When they had left the shop, he said, "Hagrid, what's Quidditch?"**"**Blimey, Harry, I keep forgettin' how little yeh know – not knowin' about Quidditch!"**"**Don't make me feel worse," said Harry. **

**He told Hagrid about the pale boy in Madam Malkin's.**"– **and he said people from Muggle families shouldn't even be allowed in –"**"**Yer not **_**from **_**a Muggle family. If he'd known who yeh **_**were**_** – he's grown up knowin' yer name if his parents are wizardin' folk. You saw what everyone in the Leaky Cauldron was like when they saw yeh. Anyway, what does he know about it, some o' the best I ever saw were the only ones with magic in 'em in a long line o' Muggles – look at yer mum! Look what she had fer a sister!"**

"That's so true," said Hermione.

**So what **_**is**_** Quidditch?"**"**It's our sport. Wizard sport. It's like – like soccer in the Muggle world – everyone follows Quidditch – played up in the air on broomsticks and there's four balls – sorta hard ter explain the rules."**

"Wait a sec how does he know what soccer is?" asked Ron.

"He must have been to a game or something," said Duo while shrugging his shoulders.

"We'll have to ask him when we get out of here," Hermione said thoughtfully.

"Yeah that's a good idea Moine and at the same time I can introduce him to the others as well," said Duo.

"That's a great idea Duo, I would like to meet Hagrid, he sounds like a good guy," said Trowa.

"Yeah, both you and Hagrid would have a lot in common, what with all the wild and wired animals," said Wufei while dodging a pillow.

"Come on guys Draco getting impatient," said Duo."

**And what are Slytherin and Hufflepuff?"**"**School houses. There's four.**

**Everyone says Hufflepuff are a lot o' duffers, but –"**"**I bet I'm in Hufflepuff," said Harry gloomily.**

"**Better Hufflepuff than Slytherin," said Hagrid darkly. **

**"There's not a single witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin. You-Know-Who was one."**

"**Vol-, sorry – You-Know-Who was at Hogwarts?"**"**Years an' years ago," said bought Harry's school books in a shop called Flourish and Blotts where the shelves were stacked to the ceiling with books as large as paving stones bound in leather; books the size of postage stamps in covers of silk; books full of peculiar symbols and a few books with nothing in them at all. Even Dudley, who never read anything, would have been wild to get his hands on some of these. Hagrid almost had to drag Harry away from **_**Curses and Counter-curses (Bewitch Your Friends and Befuddle Your Enemies with the Latest Revenges: Hair Loss, Jelly-Legs, Tongue-Tying and Much, Much More) **_**by Professor Vindictus Viridian.**

"**I was trying to find out how to curse Dudley."**

"**I'm not sayin' that's not a good idea, but yer not ter use magic in the Muggle world except in very special circumstances," said Hagrid. "An' anyway, yeh couldn' work any of them curses yet, yeh'll need a lot more study before yeh get ter that level."**

"I'm at that level now," said Duo an evil grin spreading across his face which the other pilots knew all too well, that look meant trouble.

**Hagrid wouldn't let Harry buy a solid gold cauldron, either ("It says pewter on yer list"), but they got a nice set of scales for weighing potion ingredients and a collapsible brass telescope. **

**Then they visited the Apothecary, which was fascinating enough to make up for its horrible smell,**…**a mixture of bad eggs and rotted cabbages. Barrels of slimy stuff stood on the floor; jars of herbs, dried roots, and bright powders lined the walls; bundles of feathers, strings of fangs, and snarled claws hung from the ceiling. While Hagrid asked the man behind the counter for a supply of some basic potion ingredients for Harry, Harry himself examined silver unicorn horns at twenty-one Galleons each and miniscule, glittery-black beetle eyes (five Knuts a scoop).**

**Outside the Apothecary, Hagrid checked Harry's list again.**"**Just yer wand left – oh, yeah, an' I still haven't got yeh a birthday present."Harry felt himself go red.**"**You don't have to –"**"**I know I don't have to. **

**Tell yeh what, I'll get yer animal. Not a toad, toads went outta fashion years ago, yeh'd be laughed – an' I don't like cats, they make me sneeze. I'll get yer an owl. All the kids want owls, they're dead useful, carry yer mail an' everythin'.**

**"Twenty minutes later, they left Eeylops Owl Emporium, which had been dark and full of rustling and flickering, jewel-bright eyes. Harry now carried a large cage that held a beautiful snowy owl, fast asleep with her head under her wing. He couldn't stop stammering his thanks, sounding just like Professor Quirrell.**

"Ah Hedwig, she was the best owl a wizard could ever ask for," said Fred with a smile.

"Yeah she was," said Duo with a fond smile."

**Don' mention it," said Hagrid gruffly. "Don' expect you've had a lotta presents from them Dursleys. Just Ollivanders left now – only place fer wands, Ollivanders, and yeh gotta have the best wand."A magic wand…this was what Harry had been really looking forward last shop was narrow and shabby. Peeling gold letters over the door read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window.**

"I wonder who's wand that is?" asked Ron."I heard it belonged to Merlin," said George.

"I heard it belonged to one of the founders but which one I don't know," said Fred.

"The wand belongs to Mr. Ollivander's father," said Duo.

"Really, how do you know that?" asked Remus.

"I looked it up on the internet, amazing the things you can find out online," Duo said offhand only to burst out laughing, "I asked like anyone would you idiots,I asked."

**A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as they stepped inside. It was a tiny place, empty except for a single spindly chair that Hagrid sat on to wait. Harry felt strangely as though he had entered a very strict library; he swallowed a lot of new questions that had just occurred to him and looked instead at the thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling. For some reason, the back of his neck prickled. **

**The very dust and silence in here seemed to tingle with some secret magic.**"**Good Afternoon," said a soft voice. Harry jumped. Hagrid must have jumped, too, because there was a loud crunching noise and he got quickly off the spindly old man was standing before them, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop.**"**Hello," said Harry awkwardly.**"**Ah, yes," said the man. "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Harry Potter."It wasn't a question. "You have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work."Mr. Ollivander moved closer to Harry. Harry wished he would blink. Those silvery eyes were a bit creepy.**

"I still say there's something not quite right about him," mutter Duo.

"**Your father, on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration.**"**Well, I say your father favored it – it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course.**

"Really? I didn't know that, no wonder I had trouble all those years back, I had to use my dad's old one," said Neville.

**Mr. Ollivander had come so close that he and Harry were almost nose to nose. Harry could see himself reflected in those misty eyes.**"**And that's where…"Mr. Ollivander touched the lightning scar on Harry's forehead with a long, white finger.**"**I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it," he said softly. "Thirteen-and-a-half inches. **

**Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands…well, if I'd known what that wand was going out into the world to do…."He shook his head and then, to Harry's relief, spotted Hagrid.**"**Rubeus! Rubeus Hagrid! How nice to see you again….Oak, sixteen inches, rather bendy, wasn't it?"**

"**It was, sir, yes," said Hagrid.**"**Good wand, that one. But I suppose they snapped it in half when you got expelled?" said Mr. Ollivander, suddenly stern.**"**Er – yes, they did, yes," said Hagrid, shuffling his feet. "I've still got the pieces, though," he added brightly.**"**But you don't **_**use**_** them?" said Mr. Ollivander sharply.**"**Oh, no, sir," said Hagrid quickly. Harry noticed he gripped his pink umbrella very tightly as he spoke.**

"Oh yes he does," said Duo with a laugh.

"Oh no he doesn't!" said Hermione which got her a strange look from everyone apart from the pilots.

"Eh Moine we all know he does," said Ron."Don't worry about it mate she's just doing something that people do in the muggle world," said Duo.

"We do it at what muggles call a pantomime," said Hermione as she went into bookworm mode."A what?" asked led to a quick expiation of what a pantomime was and even after that the wizards in the room where still confused.

"**Hmmm," said Mr. Ollivander, giving Hagrid a piercing look. "Well, now – Mr. Potter. Let me see." He pulled a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?"**"**Er – well, I'm right-handed," said Harry.**"**Hold out your arm. That's it.**

**" He measured Harry from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round his head. As he measured, he said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Mr. Potter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. **

**No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand."Harry suddenly realized that the tape measure, which was measuring between his nostrils, was doing this on its own. Mr. Ollivander was flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes.**"**That will do," he said, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor. **

**"Right then, Mr. Potter. Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. Just take it and give it a wave."Harry took the wand and (feeling foolish) waved it around a bit, but Mr. Ollivander snatched it out of his hand almost at once.**

"**Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try –"Harry tried – but he had hardly raised the wand when it, too, was snatched back by Mr. Ollivander.**"**No, no – here, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Go on, go on, try it out."Harry tried. And tried. He had no idea what Mr. Ollivander was waiting for.**

**The pile of tried wands was mounting higher and higher on the spindly chair, but the more wands Mr. Ollivander pulled from the shelves, the happier he seemed to become.**"**Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here, somewhere – I wonder, now – yes, why not – unusual combination – holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."Harry took the wand. He felt a sudden warmth in his fingers. He raised the wand above his head, brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light on to the walls. Hagrid whooped and clapped and Mr. Ollivander cried, "Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well…how curious…how very curious…"He put Harry's wand back into its box and wrapped it in brown paper, still muttering, "Curious…curious…"**"**Sorry," said Harry, "but what's curious?"**

Duo couldn't help it as he called out, "Curious George!""Prat," Hermione said as she playfully hit Duo around the head.

"Aw Mione," Duo said as he gave his friend the puppy dog eyes look, "Don't you love me?"At the eyes Hermione melted and gave Duo a hug through as she pulled away she hit Duo around the head and rolled her eyes.

**Mr. Ollivander fixed Harry with his pale stare.**"**I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather – just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother – why, its brother gave you that scar."Harry swallowed.**

Draco and the twins started at Duo in shock until Hermione coughed which caused Draco to start reading again but all three of them keep giving him strange looks which caused all three pilots to give them death glares."

**Yes, thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember….I think we must expect great thing from you, Mr. Potter….After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things – terrible, yes, but great."Harry shivered. He wasn't sure he liked Mr. Ollivander too much. He paid seven gold Galleons for his wand, and Mr. Ollivander bowed them from his late afternoon sun hung low in the sky as Harry and Hagrid made their way back down Diagon Alley, back through the wall, back through the Leaky Cauldron, now empty.**

**Harry didn't speak at all as they walked down the road; he didn't even notice how much people were gawking at them on the Underground, laden as they were with all their funny-shaped packages, with the snowy owl asleep in its cage on Harry's lap. Up another escalator, out into Paddington station; Harry only realized where they were when Hagrid tapped him on the shoulder.**"**Got time fer a bite to eat before yer train leaves," he bought Harry a hamburger and they sat down on plastic seats to eat them. Harry kept looking around. **

**Everything looked so strange, somehow.**"**You all right, Harry? Yer very quiet," said wasn't sure he could explain. He'd just had the best birthday of his life – and yet – he chewed his hamburger, trying to find the words.**""**Everyone thinks I'm special," he said at last. "All those people in the Leaky Cauldron, Professor Quirrell, Mr. Ollivander…but I don't know anything about magic at all. How can they expect great things? I'm famous and I can't even remember what I'm famous for. **

**I don't know what happened when Vol-, sorry – I mean, the night my parents died."Hagrid leaned across the table. Behind the wild beard and eyebrows he wore a very kind smile.**

"**Don' you worry, Harry. You'll learn fast enough. Everyone starts at the beginning at Hogwarts, you'll be just fine. Just be yerself. I know it's hard. Yeh've been singled out, an' that's always hard. But yeh'll have a great time at Hogwarts – I did – still do, 'smatter of fact.**

**"Hagrid helped Harry on to the train that would take him back to the Dursleys, then handed him an envelope.**"**Yer ticket fer Hogwarts," he said, "First o' September – King's Cross – it's all on yer ticket. Any problems with the Dursleys, send me a letter with yer owl, she'll know where to find me….See yeh soon, Harry."The train pulled out of the station, Harry wanted to watch Hagrid until he was out of sight; he rose in his seat and pressed his nose against the window, but he blinked and Hagrid had gone.**

"How did he do that? I mean the station was packed, wouldn't someone of noticed when Hagrid disappeared or something?" asked Duo with a confused look.

"He must have used a charm or something," Ron said with a shrug.

"I believe that Hagrid has a special invisible cloak," said Snape while standing up.

"Umm that would make sense," said Remus with a smile."Now if you'll excuse me I need a quick word with Remus," said Sirius while grabbing Remus and dragging him off.

"Well we can't do anything else until them to come back so how about we just have a bite to eat and a rest?" suggested Hermione.

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N Hey guys i just want to say that im really sorry about the long wait for the update and also im sorry if this chapter seems alittile slow i had a hard time trying to do this one and also a HUGE thanks to my beta Yamiyugi23! laters !**


End file.
